clockworks fury
by Shangdi zhi
Summary: clockwork has grown tired of humans making this mistake over and over so he decides to step in. completed for now plans to keep going, details in final chapter.
1. Chapter 1

hello this is an idea I am throwing around please leave a comment if you would like it to continue I know this idea has been played out time and time again but i wanted to try my own hand at it as always constructive critism is welcome but no flames please.

* * *

No pov. (In clockwork's tower) "No!" Howled clockwork, "what went wrong this time they were so close. But still, either the parents, the town or the world rejects him" the blue ghost was getting frustrated at the humans.

"what is going on I have set it up so next to nothing could go wrong but for some reason something does." clockworks yelling alerted the only other occupant of the tower that something was wrong making Dan Phantom rather curious because the guardian of time was known for his patients.

"what is going on clockwork?" Dan asked half because he was interested half because he was slightly worried about whatever could make the old ghost furious was bound to be stronger than him at least and if it was stronger than him it was better to be prepared when he escaped.

Clockwork sighed "it's the humans" he stated while shifting from old age to infancy your younger version tries to reveal himself and something goes wrong, and either the world doesn't accept him, or his parents disown him and he starts on the path to you."

"Oh," said Dan "well then that is good news for me because it means that i still can exist I thought it was a powerful ghost that had you riled up"

"I have only figured out two ways to make the world accept him one would be a giant meteor that would destroy the world, but I don't think that world be a good idea for if there is the slightest error it would destroy this world and the ghost zone." said clockwork

"And what about the other way." Dan asked rather curious now

"I expose him and show the world all that he has done for it making them experience his life as a ghost hunter till this point." stated clockwork flatly

"Ah," said dan "well if I was you I would go with the meteor safer bet"

Clockwork sighed i hope my idea works and that daniel can forgive me for what i am going to do he thought as he shifted to his middle age form but before he puts his plan into motion there are somethings to take care of so he flies out of his tower and into the ghost zone. He had some news to spread.


	2. Chapter 2

hello everyone here is the second chapter for clockworks fury i hope you like it sorry if it is not good for this story i dont have anyone to go over it so i am going off my own editing checks

* * *

Danny was flying around Amity Park on a peaceful Saturday feeling paranoid because there has not been a single ghost attack in three days, not even the box ghost has shown up that worried the ghost boy because he normally shows up four times a day. While Danny was floating around, he thought drifted towards Danielle and his feelings towards her they call themselves cousins but Danny felt more fatherly towards her he wished she didn't run off so fast last time she was here, and he was driving both sam and tucker up the wall with his worry. As Danny was flying over the town's park, he let out a cold wisp of air and tensed up thinking hello misplaced aggression. He started to scan the area for ghosts when he saw a black and white blur being chased by two men in white suits on hover scooters and the Fentons down on the ground trying to keep up in their r.v., Danny was stunned for a moment thinking speak of the devil. Then one of the guys in white got a lucky shot on Danielle she started to fall. no! Thought Danny that's not good he started to fly towards them as fast as he could he managed to catch danielle with barely any time before she hit the pavement as Danny stopped his descent the giw and the Fentons surrounded him. He looked at them with more fury than the humans had ever seen before, in his eyes there was a hint of red swirling around in them and his hair flowing like it was underwater. The sight of this stopped them dead in their tracks because they had never seen the ghost boy like this in his fights he was always exchanging witty banter with is foes and had a smile on his face even when he was being cursed and shot. The humans in the area felt their blood run cold when they heard the ghost boy speak after he caught the little look alike in his arms. "What do you think you are doing?" he asked with barely contained rage the only thing holding him back from ripping them asunder was the fact Danielle needed medical attention. As he started to float up higher into the air one of the giw said "stop by order of the anti-ecto act article 48 subsection 5 you and the girl are under arrest and coming with us."

Danny looked at the man like he was a half-wit and growled: "stay right here I will be right back to deal with you all." Causing the hunters to feel dread from the boy for the first time Danny went intangible and his fastest speed towards sam's house she was the one with the most experience tending wounds out of all of team Phantom. When he flew into the room sam had the first aid kit out and said: "I have got her go on and do what you need to don't kill anyone she'll be fine."

Sam knew she couldn't stop danny from going back to deal with them, she also didn't want to and she needed to help Danielle so she had to remind danny not to hurt anyone when Danny left Sam quickly called Tucker when he answered she told him to head to the ghost hunters to be able to stop Danny if the needs arises tuck told her he was already on his way there now Sam hung up and started to dress Daniells wounds she had a lot more than the one shot shown on tv.

Danny flew back over to where the giw and his parents where the tv crew stood far back as they heard something like screeching and saw a white and black blur crash into the ground. Danny Phantom stood up in the crater "what in the hell did you think you were doing to her." he asked through clenched teeth.

"We were getting rid of ectoplasmic scum to keep our children safe ghost." Maddie said.

"Hahahahaha" Danny started to laugh at the female hunter's statement. "That's rich."

"What are you talking about spook?!" Jack yelled out

"What I am talking about is that you people call yourselves experts on ghosts and ghost hunters but are so ignorant about ghosts and how many I stop on a daily basis would having you running on empty after an hour. Danny retorted to the man he stop thinking as his father for a while now Jack and Maddie would abandon him and jazz for sometimes days at a time to fend for themselves and would use all their money on damn ghost hunting equipment a few months ago Danny found a bank statement that showed their spending and it showed Jack and Maddie always poring ridiculous amount money into their projects but there was not a cent set aside for jazz's college tuition this made him furious. Danny wasn't worried about his own future because while his grades were better than in the past he knew would not be able to juggle college and ghost hunting and he would have to kiss nasa goodbye but it was worth it to keep people safe but his sister she had an amazing shot at any school she wanted Not to mention all the experiments gone wrong almost killing Danny and jazz throughout the years. "You call us evil, and yet most of the ghost in the ghost zone just want to be left alone. You say we can't feel pain or emotions and yet I have conforted more than one ghost from either their death or being shot after getting curious about the other side of the portal." Danny said anger building in his voice

Jack and maddie looked stunned for a moment partly because of the information and partly because of the ghost boy's attitude they had never seen him like this The guys in white were aiming guns at Danny waiting for a good moment to attack.

Danny was building up steam in his rant, so he didn't notice the guys in white's actions "hell i have seen a ghost so powerful he controls time itself and another that controls pandora's box now tell me do you think these ghosts are evil because if so you could not be more mistaken they keep the balance, so they always put the world's first they are some of the least evil ghosts in existence ghosts are just like people there are some good and some bad and even more that don't want to cause any trouble and just be left alone."

Just as Danny was finishing up the giw saw an opportunity and shot but Danny's reflexes had been sharpened to a point by his years of hunting ghosts so he quickly put up a shield and rounded on the giw seeming like he just remembered they were there. "Oh thank you for reminding me my point in coming back, idiots in white this warning goes for every ghost and human if you touch my family I will hunt you down and even if there is a god he will not be able to save you!" Danny ended his sentence with a sharp glare at the hunters gave a small wave to the camera feeling his embarrassment coming at what he just did and flew off as he drew away from the scene his fenton phone beeped "Hello" he answered

"Danny that was amazing but can you grab me, I am a few blocks away from where you are on 23rd and 6th in the alley, I'm worried about Danielle too," Tucker said

"Sure tuck on my way" Danny replied with a sigh turning invisible and grabbing his friend "hold on tight tuck we are going to go faster than normal I want to hurry"

"Got it" Tucker replied

The two made the usually 5 minute flight in 1 and a half minutes zooming through sam's wall coming to a stop in the middle of the room "how is she, Sam?" Danny asked worried sick about the little girl.

"Well I have got her patched up for now, but she is running a fever and keeps mumbling something about an envelope and a test that she had to tell you about and She transformed back human just after you left." Sam replied, "so that means she could tell she was safe or that her body could not keep up her ghost form anymore."

"It's probably a mix of both she looks like she has not bathed in a while" Tucker added

"Ok its good that she is ok for now what was the extent of her wounds that you could take care of" Danny asked

"Well she had a lot more than what was shown on the tv it looked like she had been hunted for while I saw some that looked like skulkers work but they were the oldest at about a week old and a lot are from animals so she probably was helping people on the way here it would explain her backpack the thing is on its last legs from nicks and cuts in the fabric" Sam reported going into what Danny and Tucker called nurse mode. "And no I have not looked inside yet that is your job, but I get the feeling there is a manila envelope in there and some other things also."

Danny sighed "ok Sam thanks you are the best"

"I know" she replied

"So do you guys want to go watch a movie downstairs now or something?" Tucker asked feeling relieved that the girl his brother thought of as a daughter was okay.

"That would probably be the best thing to do to pass the time we can leave a note up here for her next to the bed to call one of our phones when she wakes up, but we can't do anything right now she will probably be out for a few hours knowing your track record Danny." Sam said

"Yeah ok but its scrap metal for Skulker if I find out he was the one hunting her." danny said with a sigh.

Time skip

The movie finished and the trio went up to go and check on Danielle she was still tossing and turning in her sleep but otherwise looked fine Sam checked Dani's bandages and the trio started to play video games in sam's room in case she woke up. Sam and Danny went to go grab nasty burger for dinner after tucker and Danny called home and asked if they could spend the night at sam's to work on a project. While the Danny and Sam were out danielle woke up gasping in shock and panic looking around till she saw Tucker then she relaxed she had seen Tucker before with Danny in the past and knew he was good "where am i?" she asked in a small voice

"Its ok you are at sam's she and Danny went to go get dinner and should be back soon" Tucker said in a calming voice danielle relaxed more at the mention of Danny

"Ok" she said

"Gave us quite a scare little one" Tucker said with his soothing voice still "especially Danny you should have seen him when he saw you he looked a lot like Dan when he caught you." his eyes twinkling mischievously

"Whose Dan?" Dani asked

Tucker's eyes dimmed quite considerably "some one you will never have to worry about as long as Sam, Jazz and I have a say."

"Well do you have a picture of him saving me?" Dani asked trying to change the subject

"Oh yeah I do," Tucker said perking up slightly "one of his coolest landings ever, I think the news crew got the entire rescue on video" Danielle watched the short video with anticipation and slight horror at Danny's appearance.

Danny and Sam phased through the wall as the video ended "danielle you're awake!" the two cried out dropping the bags on the floor

"Are you ok how's your body feeling?" Sam asked in nurse mode

"Who did this to you tell me who and they will regret it for the entirety of their afterlife," Danny said at the same time

"Whoa whoa calm down one at a time first my body is feeling fine other than the scraps." started Dani

"Lier you had a fever of 99 degrees that is extremely bad for a halfa and those wounds are not what I would call scraps now tell the truth," Sam said

"I feel fine now" started Dani

"Danielle tell Sam the truth right now," Danny said, "she far too much experience dealing with me to fall for your heroic complex."

"Ok, dad...ny. Well other than the wounds either got in this latest fight they should be healing fine, and the fever was because I slept in the forest up north for a few days on my way here so I should be okay in a few days then I can go again."

"Ok I am glad you are mostly fine, but you are not leaving again. At least Till you tell me what you wanted to about this test." Danny said

"How did you find out about that?!" Dani asked looking slightly panicked

"Its fine we didn't open the envelope yet we wanted to wait for you to talk about it," Sam said in a calming voice soothing the panicking girl "now do you want to talk about it to just Danny or do you want Tucker and I to stay?"

"Um if Tucker could leave for a few minutes that would be good it is something for the both of you according to a friend of mine in London," Dani said in a small voice

"Sure its no problem I am going to go grab some plates for the food are you up for any food dani?" Tucker asked

"No, i am goo…" *gurgle* "yes please" dani said with a deep blush "some soup please."

"No problem kiddo," Tucker said with a laugh.

"Now Dani what did you want to talk to us about?" Sam asked as Danny brought the backpack over.

"Um i was curious about why I was so different from Danny even though I was his clone, so I had a friend in London help me out she did some tests and when the results came back she took a look at them wrote a letter and sealed them up before I could get a look and told me to come and talk to you two."

"Well, that's kind of odd let's see what it says," Danny said while opening the envelope on the first page was a letter

 _Dear Danny Fenton and Samantha manson I hope Danielle does not open this envelope before you get the chance to read it because I fear on how she might react i decided to seal the results of Danielle's test I am aware of Danny's "situation" and I have dealt with others who have a hero complex and according to what Danielle said he has one of the biggest I have ever heard about. Any ways since I know danielle is the same way about her own problems she might have run off to deal with this new information on her own Danielle please don't let her and I congratulate you both._

 _Sincerely doctor Emilia grey._

Danny and Sam were beginning to get an idea of what was on the next page

Results of parental test on Danielle Phantom

Danny/Daniel phantom 50% match

Sam/Samantha Manson 50% match

Danny and Sam dropped the paper in shock and Dani grabbed it before either of them could stop her.

Dani looked at the paper in shock and then over to the two teens and started to phase through the bed to escape the looks of shock on their faces in fear of rejection Danny and Sam both jumped and grabbed the girl before she managed to get through the bed "stop" they said together

"I told you you're not leaving again especially not now my little girl," Danny said.

"you mean you want me to stay?" Dani asked

"Of course we do dani" Sam said pulling the girl into a tight hug "we are your parents we love you and you are not getting away from us again."

"Does that mean i can call you my mommy and daddy" Dani said with tears in her eyes

"Of course you can sweety we will need to figure somethings out" Danny said "but first i need to ask sam something so if you will pardon us for a second we will take over the soup for tucker and send him back up ok?"

"Ok daddy" Dani said giving him a huge knowing smile

Sam gave the toddler in a preteens body a kiss on the forehead and followed danny out of the room down to the kitchen "five bucks says Tucker is raiding the pantry for more food" sam said as they walked down the stairs.

"Not going to take a bet i know is more than likely correct i am slightly upset now that your nana is out of town for the weekend but glad your parents are on that trip for the month." danny said trying and failing not to blush at what he planned to say when he was alone with her.

"Hey Tuck can you go and keep the short stack company for a few minutes i need to talk to Sam for a little, Dani has some news also." Danny asked as the two walked into the kitchen to see Tucker with his head in the small pantry in the kitchen he pulled his head out with a bag of jerky in his hands and nodded his head giving Danny the same look Dani had just given him, Danny started to blush harder.

"Soooo what did you want to talk about?" Sam started before getting cut off by Danny kissing her because he felt like words would fail him right now he pulled back and stuttered "i… i had… to tell you that… i understand if you dont feel the same way i…" sam cut him off by pulling him back into a kiss the two stayed like that for a moment till Sam remembered the soup on the stove and saw the pot boiling over "oh shit" she said rushing over to the stove turning down the heat and putting a lid over it. "Hahahaha i can't believe it took us this long to admit our feelings" Danny said laughing because of the tension breaking in the process Sam started to laugh to but the two stopped when they heard a sound from the hallway the two looked at each other danny gave a small nod to sam and went intangible floating to her room while sam crept over to the door she waited a few seconds and then flung the door open making tucker fall down in surprise "tucker you are supposed to be watching dani." Tucker looked around confused for a moment then clicked his tongue

"Punk ran off" he muttered under his breath the two then heard a squeal of laughter from Sam's room and took off in that direction and saw Danny had Dani in his arms and was tickling her

"So what were ya doin little miss?" he asked letting up slightly to let her catch a breath

"Nothing" she said trying to act innocent

"Oh is that so is that why i saw you float through the door as Sam caught Tucker downstairs spying on us?" Danny asked with a smirk on his face

"Dang" Dani muttered under her breath.

"So you going to change your answer?" Danny asked in mock anger.

"Nope" Dani said popping the p a nervous habit she got from danny that he did whenever he was upset or nervous

Tucker and sam looked at each other knowing that Dani would be upset with herself by doing that, they opened the door rushing the two half ghosts burying them in a hug, Sam and Tucker brought their mouths to Dani's ears and whispered so softly Danny could not hear them telling her that "it's fine Danny isn't angry he is just playing." they felt the tension in her body loosen up at their words they separated and Tucker said "how about we head downstairs and eat while watching tv?" Danny nodded at the idea and the four got up Danny picking up Dani and they walked down the stairs Danny and Tucker walked into the living room to find something to watch and grab their food from the bags Tucker had grabbed from the room Sam walked into the kitchen grabbing a bowl of the soup and some crackers when she walked in she saw the three spread out on the l shaped couch Dani leaning into Danny's arms snuggling in his embrace her legs over Tuckers, Danny and Tucker had set the food on the coffee table. Sam walked over and handed Dani her soup and the crackers. She grabbed her tofu burger and fries and plopped down next to danny. the small family spent the next few hours laughing and having fun watching old movies and talking about past adventures Dani passed out on danny and sam during a movie so the trio decided to call it a night and went to be glad it was friday so there was no school tomorrow they decided to talk about what to do tomorrow.

* * *

ok this was an interesting one to write I originally wrote clockworks fury as one chapter i am sorry if you did not like it i am writing this on my own without any help editing anyways please either message me with questions or post them in the reviews again flames not welcome but constructive criticism is.

(edit 3/8/17) hello i went through and tried to catch some of the mistakes i missed before but i might have missed some more so sorry anyways i am writing these as i figure out how i want the story to go i normaly love jack and maddie and can see they do care for danny and jazz but i decided that for this story i needed to go down a path i have seen a few different times and jazz will show up in the next chapter or two there just wasn't a place to put her in and i am still debating whether to have dan play a major role in the story or not and finaly since i am writing this story and invader trouble as i go they might have a slower release date than once a week like messages have been but i will try and get atleast one of the two every two weeks atleast... before i forget messages is still a work in progress (these two freaking chapters are killing me) so when i reach them if they are not done it might go on hiatus just a small warning. sorry for the long note thank you for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback to when clockwork left his tower "i suppose i will go to danny's allies first recruit them to help me with my plans" clockwork muttered under his breath as he floated to pandora's parthenon he simply floated over the maze to get to pandora the fastest normally there were ghost senterarys to stop others from doing this unless they were an ally of pandora but other than a select few no one knew if clockwork existed or was just a legend of the ghost zone and pandora while old was not an ancient like our dear lord of time (the ancients are ones who are considered to be representatives of forces that do not rely on outside sources like death, space, time, etc so that means beings that control gravity or the elements are not apart of it more details about that later though back to the story) clockwork appeared in front of pandora as she was looking over her map in the war room going over old battles "hello pandora" clockwork said startling the ghost warrior

"Who are you how did you get in without me knowing?" pandora asked as her weapons appeared in her hands

"I am known as clockwork and i have come to ask for a favor from you" clockwork explained

"Wait the clockwork? Also known as father time?" pandora asked stunned

"The one and same" clockwork said with a small smile

"That means that the legends were true?" pandora said under her breath "so what does someone as powerful as you need from me?"

"I need help with something involving a mutual friend of ours" clockwork said

"Who?" pandora asked

"The young daniel of course" clockwork said like it was obvious

"And what is wrong with him?" pandora asked getting a bad feeling _if it involves harming him i will attack this clockwork_ she thought to herself

"I have been keeping an eye on him to make sure he does not fall of the path and he is reaching the point where he has to reveal his secret" clockwork started

"Ok and what is the problem?" pandora asked

"Well i have the ability to watch the various timelines to see how a decision will turn out and there are only two paths where it turns out alright for both the ghost zone and the human realm."

"And what does this have to deal with me?" pandora asked wanting to get to the point so she can help

"it has to deal with for the humans to accept him they have to see what daniel does for them on a daily basis and to do this i need the help of his allies to keep the other ghosts in check till i act because for my plan to work i need to reveal him to the world" clockwork said

"What! but it is not your secret to give out all the ghosts have this much respect for him even that witch spectra and her assistant don't reveal him because every ghost has secrets that others are not allowed to reveal" pandora said

"I know, you seem to forget pandora i know every secret in the ghost zone but it was either this or a meteor" clockwork sighed "I just need the ghosts to go along with my plan so I need help keeping the Rouge ghosts in line that's why I need you, frostbite, princess Dora, and walker."

Pandora sighed "ok so what do i need to do?"

"Go and talk to the other ghosts start with the more powerful ones that don't leave often and tell them not to leave the zone for a while make sure they know it has to do with the fate of ghost zone." clockwork said "also go and talk with frostbites tribe and dora's kingdom please i need to go and have a talk with walker then deal with the observants"

"Ok i can do this" pandora said

"Thank you pandora best of luck" clockwork said

Pandora gave a small smirk "who needs luck when we have time on our side"

Clockwork paused time to go and leave and as he left he mumbled "if only i knew how this would turn out" and with that clockwork vanished to reappear in walker's prison "here we go again time in"

Walker was standing in his office looking out the window to the court yard it was empty for the time because it was still early "walker we need to talk" clockwork said as he floated in. the warden spun around to see the timekeeper "well what do we have here? What does the guardian of time need with me?" walker asked he was one few ghosts who knew clockwork because of the work he did with the observants

"I need you to release some ghosts to my care and to be ready to release most of the other ones when i say so" clockwork said getting right to the point

"And why do you need this?" walker asked

"Because i am doing a plan and the prisoners play a crucial role" clockwork said

"And are you going to inform me of this plan?" walker asked slightly curious

"Only what you need to know are you going to release them or do i have to break them out myself" clockwork asked feeling tired of this game time was moving and he still had parts of the plan to put in motion

"Who do you need?" walker asked

"First tell me if i can take them"

Walker glared at the time keeper for a few more moments then gave a sigh _might as well not get on his bad side_ "fine yes just don't break any of my rules or i will feel compelled to catch you"

Clockwork nodded and floated out of the room to a specific cell and unlocked it releasing wulf "

saluton mia amiko mi bezonas vian helpon" " _greetings my friend i need your help"_ clockwork said to wulf in esperanto

Wulf looked at clockwork "Kiu vi estas?" " _who are you?"_ wulf asked

"amiko de daniel" " _a friend of daniel"_ clockwork said

"Kion vi bezonas de mi?" " _what do you need from me"_ wulf asked

"daniel bezonas vian helpon" " _daniel needs your help"_ clockwork said

"diru al mi kion fari kaj mi faros lin" " _just tell me what to do and i will do it"_ wulf said with no hesitation at all.

"okay then follow me." clockwork said and the two disappeared from the prison.

* * *

with this chapter i am reavealing more of clockworks plan we will be back to family stuff in the next chapter and then after that i might do a mix between the towns reaction to danny's anger (dont worry i will remeber valery for those who love her) and more of clockworks plan. but on to news about my life i am going to be on spring break so i can write with out a lot of people bothering me i will just have to worry about friends. thank you all for reading and any questions feel free to pm me or post a review


	4. Chapter 4

Dani woke up in the morning curled up to sam in her bed she closed her eyes with a small smile thinking I have a mom and dad now before slipping back asleep.

Sam woke up a while after dani had fallen back asleep as the goth teen looked down at the girl she smiled because how happy dani looked she paused a moment hearing something sam leaned down closer to the sleeping girl and heard dani purring slightly. stunned sam had to cover her mouth to stop laughing _oh i have to tell the other two this_ she thought as she watched dani sleep. Sam silently slipped out of bed being careful not to wake dani and went out to the hall as the door closed behind her she smelled something good and went to she who was cooking because the staff had been given the weekend off to spend with their families. As sam walked closer to the kitchen she heard some classical music playing she turned the corner and saw Tucker setting the table and in the background saw danny moving to the rhythm of the music as he grabbed ingredients for what smelled like pancakes and bacon tucker finished setting the table and saw sam standing in the door watching danny he felt extremely happy for his two best friends partl they found out that they are dani's parents and then they got finally got together but also because of how happy danny was right now that reminded him he has some bets to collect on tucker gave a evil grin at the amount of money he was going to get from this granted he was more excited on what he was planning on doing with it then winning it especially since he upped the ante a few weeks ago when he found out about danielle tucker flashed back to that night.

*four weeks ago flash back*

"Dude you have to calm down" tucker said as he watch danny pace in his bedroom

"I know i know something just feels off the amount of power houses coming through the portal are becoming less and less normal i would be excited but its ghosts like johnny or dessarae (hope i spelt that right) heck even poindexter is not in his locker you know the more manageable ones that are almost friendlies."

"Maybe dessarae is busy with something and johnny is helping ghost writer with a project ever since you introduced those two to each other they have been friends so maybe he got in a fight with kitty and didn't want to bother you so he went to talk with writer i mean he is the closest thing to a real therapist in the ghost zone." tucker said trying to calm the half ghost boy

"Yeah maybe your right, something just bothering me about this" danny said with a sigh "it doesn't help i am worried about someone else"

"Oh would that someone else be sammp..." tucker said but got cut off by danny shooting some sticky ectoplasm at his face

"Tucker while i consider you a brother if you finish that sentence i will lock you in a room with the box ghost and kempler" danny threatened tucker's eyes widened at the thought so he quickly nodded his head "good" danny shot the sticky ectoplasm off tucker face

"So who are you worried about then?" tucker asked when his face was freed

"Danielle" danny said

"And she is?" tucker asked searching through his memories for a danielle

"A clone vlad made" danny said looking angry at what he said

"A what who made?" tucker yelled

"A clone vlad made, we call ourselves cousins" danny said looking sheepishly down at the floor

"Who calls who cousins?" they heard from the door the two turned and saw sam walking in with a plate of cookies from tucker mom

"Danny and his clone vlad made" tucker said after sam shut the door

"A clone of who that who made?" sam yelled

"Whoa whoa calm down sam" danny said

"What is if this clone is working for vlad still what were you thinking not telling us about her?" sam interrogated danny

"Firstly can you two calm down, secondly i'll explain everything in a second and thirdly don't call her a clone please i hate using that word to describe her." danny said

"Ok fine" the other two huffed

"Ok first she was working for vlad in the past but that was because he fooled her into thinking that he cared for her she realized vlad was lying though when he shouted you belong to me and will do what i say so she let me go and we defeated vlad destroying the perfect clone he was making this was around the time that all those weird ghosts keep showing up and melting they were other failures vlad had made and as for why i didnt tell you is because she took off to go and explore the world she has only come back once and that was because she was destabilizing so i saved her i began to think about how i felt about her and my relationship with her and a while ago it hit me she is my daughter because i mean a father is just a male who shares the same dna as you right?" the other two nodded thinking about danny's reasoning "anyways i have been trying to find her since but it's been over a year now and still no trace of her, and i am starting to really worry about her i would set up posters but with the frootloop i can't and i don't even know if she is in the country and because of the ghosts and school i can't take more than a day or two to search." danny sighed and ran his hand through his hair sitting down on one of the bean bags tucker had in his room. sam and tucker looked at each other and went over to give danny a hug telling him they would help him look and find his daughter.

*flashback end back to the present*

Tucker looked at sam again who had a gleam in her eye after danny told them about dani tucker came up with a plan because he knew about the fentons financial position because danny was ranting at the two of them about how irresponsible jack and maddie were as parents he and sam had started to set aside money for dani so she and danny wouldn't have to worry about her as much there wasn't a lot right now for dani just under 5000 for dani there would be more but sam can only put in so much at a time without her parents noticing and sam had started another account for danny so he would be able to help jazz and pay for college for himself. Sam walked to where danny was cooking he had a stack of pancakes going and two things of bacon when danny grabbed a pack of it and started to put some on sam saw it was tofu bacon and was glad danny thought of her while making them breakfast. "Come on danny i think that's enough food" sam said

Danny whipped around to see her and tucker standing by the opening in the wall and blushed his face turning red with a the barest hint of green from the ectoplasm in his blood but you would have to be very close to see it. "So how long have you two been standing there?" danny asked

"for few seconds/i saw you dancing while i set the table" sam and tucker answered respectively at the same time

"Great" danny said putting his hands on his face

"Now we know you are embarrassed but i recommend focusing on the bacon before it burns" tucker said

"Oh right" danny said turning back around getting the food off the pans setting them down to cool

"Ok so danny do you want to wake dani up or do i get that right?" sam said

"Hey what about me maybe i want to wake her up?" tucker said feeling slightly left out

"Ok fine you can go wake her up i need to call someone real quick anyways" sam said deciding to call her grandma to see if she is willing to come home early to help them sort out what to do.

"Then is it fine if i invite jazz to come over she has been at the library all night and if i know jack and maddie they will have been working trying to find where their theories went wrong and will have forgotten to go shopping again.

"Sure" sam called over her shoulder as she walked over to a nearby room to use the house phone after a few rings she heard her grandma pick up "hello sam is that you did something happen?"

"What makes you think something happened?" sam asked

"Well because yesterday caught the end of the news and saw danny on it more terrifying than anyone has ever seen and i thought you might know the reason" ida said

"Wait that wasn't our danny that was danny phantom grandma" sam said starting to panic

"Blubla it's ok i have known for a while now that they are one in the same" ida said in a calming voice

"What how?" sam asked

"You three we not as careful as you should have been in those first few months" ida said

Sam blushed at the realization her grandma was right "anyways nothing is wrong everyone is fine danny was mad at the giw and his parents for attacking someone close to him" sam said the last part with venom in her voice

"Oh close huh? Thats a shame i had put good money on you two coming together on his birthday" ida said

Sam blushed even more "grandma you're betting on your granddaughter with who?"

"Your friend tucker" ida said

"Remind me to kill him later but no not close in the way you are thinking i am not mad at her i love her and she has gone through too much for me to be mad at her anyways i cant tell you more over the phone but the reason i am calling is because i wanted to ask if you can come home early?" sam asked desperation hinting in her voice

"Of course blubla i was just gone so you three could have the house to yourselves this weekend since i saw how stressed danny was this week i will be home by dinner time" ida said

"Thank you grandma i love you" sam said feeling like she forgot something

"I love you too blubla see you at dinner." ida said hanging up the phone

Sam put the phone back on the receiver and went back to the kitchen to hear danny finish up his call with jazz "ok spazz see you in a few minutes" sam swore she heard faint yelling saying she was not a spazz "fine fine jazz i was just teasing" danny hung up his phone and turned to see sam looking at him "want to help me get the food out?" danny asked feeling a blush crawl over his face

Sam walked over to him and gave a small peck on his cheek "sure"

The two quickly set the food out when they saw dani following tucker rubbing her eyes sleepily "good morning mommy good morning daddy." the two cooned at the sight and rushed her giving her a big hug

"So what took you so long to wake her up tuck?" danny asked

"Well first i took a picture for you two that i thought you would like then when i went to wake her up i heard something and i had to stop myself from laughing then i tried to wake her up but the little sleepy head wouldn't wake up it took a lot of work to get her up to this amount"

"So what did you hear?" danny asked curious dani now more awake at the smells of food felt the same way

"Get this i heard her purring softly like a kitten" tucker said with a laugh (and you thought i forgot about it)

"Oh thats what i wanted to tell you when i came down" sam said bopping her fist to her hand

Dani quickly turned red at this news burying her head in her hands "oh god no" she said

"That is freaking adorable" danny said with a laugh giving the blushing girl a bigger hug

"What is?" the four heard from the entry hall

"Ghosts apparently purr while the are asleep" tucker said with a laugh

Jazz's eyes widened at this news and then started laughing "wait why would danny think that's adorable?" she asked

"Thats right you don't know yet probably the only one in town" sam said standing up to go stand in the door with danny and tucker hiding dani invisibly behind them

"Know what?" jazz asked feeling slightly impatient

Danny and sam nodded and reached behind them to the little girl trying to sneak away grabbing her and pulled her in front of them "dani turn off your invisibility and let jazz say hello"

Jazz's eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw the little girl standing in front of the trio looking down meekly at her feet "hi aunt jazz" she said shyly trying to get behind the trio's legs again

"Aunt jazz?" jazz said

"Dani is sam's and i's daughter" danny said with a grin that went ear to ear

Jazz looked at the four of them and promptly passed out from shock danny shook his head and muttered under his breath "and you say you're not a spazz"

Jazz quickly woke up as danny made his hands very cold and stuck them on her stomach causing her to jump up "hey oh that's cold very very cold" danny and dani could not help it they bust out laughing at her reaction tucker managed to stop after a few chuckles and sam managed to hold back her laughter completely

"I hate you all for doing that" jazz said in mock anger sending a fake glare at the four of them the trio didn't bother reacting but dani froze not wanting her aunt to hate but not knowing what to do she started to shake from anxiety.

Sam and tucker knowing from how dani reacted to danny in mock anger yesterday immediately move into action going straight to the girl giving her a hug and whispered that jazz was not really angry as jazz and danny looked on stunned for a moment till jazz realized that dani was the same as danny with rejection she went over to the trio hugging and grabbed the small girl and gave her a hug also whispering in her ear that she was just playing and would never hate any of them danny catching on by now went over and joined in the group hug gently rubbing the small girl's hair in a few minutes dani was better somewhat she was rather quiet but had stopped shaking.

"There now why don't we go and get some breakfast ok?" Danny asked.

Dani gave a small nod and the five moved into the dining room after a while dani started to be her normal self making jokes and laughing with the others after breakfast sam told her to go up and take a shower and while she was up there the four older teens talked.

"Shit i can't believe we forgot to mention that yesterday" tucker said putting his head on the table

"Language and what do you mean yesterday you mean this happened then too?" danny said looking between his girlfriend and his brother

"Yeah when you were play angry with her for spying on us that's why we rushed in and gave that big hug" sam said

"Well then what do we do?" danny asked

"Well let's identify the trigger and try to avoid doing that till she knows when we are playing or not" jazz said after thinking for a while "what were danny's exact words when it happened the first time?"

"so are you going to change your answer?" sam replied

"And this time i said i hate you all" jazz said "why would those make her that scared mine i can understand she doesn't know me so she could have thought i was serious"

The four thought for a while till tucker came up the the idea "maybe she is scared of us being so angry with her that we abandon her?"

Sam and jazz brought their hands to their mouths with tears in their eyes at the thought and danny sat there in deep thought

"It makes sense the only family she has ever known was vlad and he rejected her in anger" danny said slowly wishing with all his being for it not to be true but the only thing he could think of

"That and we keep forgetting she is still a baby in mental age" jazz said "she is how old danny?"

"A little older than one i think we would have to break into vlads computer to be sure" danny said

"Either way we will need to go through his computers to see if the lack of ghosts showing up is his fault" sam said

The other three nodded "if you will excuse us for a few we need to go shower ourselves jazz" danny said

"Ok" jazz replied "i'll be in the library then"

A while later

Dani walked down stairs looking for the others "daddy… mommy… uncle tuck… aunt jazz…" she called softly jazz looked out from the library and saw dani in one of danny's shirts that he left here "awww" jazz said dani turned around and saw jazz looking out the door

"where's the others aunt jazz?" dani asked shyly

"Their taking showers of their own they needed them but how are you feeling sweetie?"

"Im ok" dani said softly

"Come here" jazz said "let me feel your forehead"

Dani walked over and when jazz brought her hands up dani flinched slightly "oh sweetie i'm not going to hurt you i just want to see how your fever is ok."

"Ok aunt jazz" dani said

"Sweetie you don't have to keep calling me aunt jazz you can call me anything you want and it seems like the fever broke" jazz gave a small comforting smile "now while we wait what do you want to do? Anything you want"

"Ummm" dani said looking into the room jazz was in "can you read me a story?"

"Of course i can let's go pick one"

The two walked into the library and while jazz put her stack of books away dani picked out a book of fairy tales "dani do you have a story?" jazz asked

The young girl turned to look at jazz and showed her the book with a blush on her face "um this one."

Jazz gave a smile "yeah ok come over here." jazz said sitting down patting her lap

Dani and jazz read the stories for a while and when the two decided to stretch their legs they heard a noise outside jazz snuck over to the door and pulled it open causing danny tucker and sam to fall into the library "hey you two that will make a great christmas card picture" tucker said with a grin causing dani to blush and jazz to hit him.

"He isn't wrong" danny said

Dani blushed more "daddy please don't put it in a christmas card"

Danny just laughed "don't worry sweetie it would only be for the ghost zone along with a few other pictures"

Dani buried her head in her hands and said "oh my god" danny, sam and tucker just laughed and wrapped their arms around dani. Danny and tucker pulled jazz into the group hug after a second of her hesitating.

When the group pulled apart danny gave a sigh "ok I know that the fever broke other wise jazz would have you in a bed but let me check out your internal injuries" the others gave danny a weird look

"how would you be able to do that danny?" sam asked

"simple think of it as a ultra sound but while it can't give me a play by play, it shows me if you have any large injuries like bleeding or broken bones i figured it out on the same principle as echo location i can use it on houses also that's why i know when jack and maddie are home or awake before i head in" danny explained like it was so simple to do this "in principle i create a miniature ghostly wail that is so small it's harmless as long as i control it properly that's why i didn't use it yesterday"

Dani nodded and went over to danny trusting him completely and danny his hands over the girl's small back "well there doesn't seem to be anything so why don't you mommy and jazz go take care of your bandages then we will figure out what to do next ok?" dani gave a small nod

"Oh yeah grandma will be back by dinner to help us" sam said

"What?!" danny said "did you tell her about… you know"

sam shook her head and said "no when i called her she revealed that she already knew because she saw you on the news and was worried something had happened"

Jazz shouted "yes i was right" jumping up and down when she realized that the others were staring at her she blushed and dani giggled at her aunt's actions "ahem i thought she might know but i was never sure enough to tell anyone i mean she hinted once or twice but what she said was always two sided or vague"

"Ok so who else do you think knows then jazz?" tucker asked

"I don't know your parents know something is up but i am not sure if they know the whole truth" jazz said

"Ok thats enough guessing for now right now you girls need to go and check dani's wounds and how they are coming and i need to go and check up on the town make sure no ghosts are attacking i'll be back in like a hour or two ok." danny said then he stopped to think for a sec "Actually don't hold any hopes on that because i might have to avoid the press and the phans for a while."

* * *

hello people reading this far the next chapter will be a flash back to everyones reaction to danny's outburst and maybe some more of clockworks plans revealed i just want to say thank you for all the views and the to thank the ones who favorite and or follow my stories it means a lot to me and i appreaciate it now on to important things how do you people want the fenton parents to react to this news do you want them angry or do you want them to be scientists about it taking the falure in stride and try to figure out where their theories went wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

_hello people i am back some what after a long period of losing my path i have found the path again and am back everything in my life is some what stable right now both physicaly and mentaly so all is good any ways here is the story hope you enjoy. :)_

* * *

Everyone was stunned when phantom left the news crews left first to go and report this new development with the town hero the giw were the next to leave getting on their hover scooters jack and maddie walked slowly to the gav. As the fentons got in they were still stunned by the developments that happened a few minutes ago danny phantom had just blown every theory they had out of the water from the amount of emotions he showed to the fact he clearly wanted to kill them when he first arrived but had stopped himself to help the ghost he claimed as his family which was another theory blown up and out and the way he handled himself was better than either of them would have done if it was their children in trouble "jack did we make a mistake in our theories" Maddie asked.

"we might have Mads but if we did then we will just need redo them then" jack said.

The fentons got home and went straight to work examining the footage from today and from the past to determine why none of their theories matched phantom. The duo worked till they passed out from exhaustion forgetting their children for another day in a row.

Earlier on the news

 _Phantom's daughter?_

"Hello this is lance thunder we are on the street of amity park where the guys in white and amities own ghost hunters the fentons are attacking a phantom look alike" the camera panned over to the fight in the sky "as you can see she looks to be younger than our town hero wait whats this it looks like she is hit she's coming down this looks like it will hurt… wait what's that" the camera widened it view to show a black and white streak zooming towards the falling girl "it looks like our hero danny phantom! What is he doing here? And why does he look so different?" there floating above the crowd was danny his hair flowing like it was underwater and when zoomed in on his face his green eyes had swirls of red and his mouth was in a snarl "what do you think you are doing" phantom asked then looked down at the look alike in his arms a look of worry passing his face he began to float away when the guys in white stopped him.

"stop by order of the anti-ecto act article 48 subsection 5 you and the girl are under arrest and coming with us."

phantom gave him a shocked look then growled: "stay right here I will be right back to deal with you all." a few minutes later phantom came crashing down into the road "quick zoom in on him" lance said to the cameraman.

"what in the hell did you think you were doing to her." phantom asked through clenched teeth.

"We were getting rid of ectoplasmic scum to keep our children safe ghost." Maddie said.

"Hahahahaha" phantom started to laugh at the female hunter's statement. "That's rich."

"What are you talking about spook?!" Jack yelled out.

"What I am talking about is that you people call yourselves experts on ghosts and ghost hunters but are so ignorant about ghosts and how many I stop on a daily basis would having you running on empty after an hour." Phantom retorted. "You call us evil, and yet most of the ghost in the ghost zone just want to be left alone. You say we can't feel pain or emotions and yet I have conforted more than one ghost from either their death or being shot after getting curious about the other side of the portal." phantom began to look more angry.

The fentons looked stunned for a moment.

The guys in white were aiming guns at phantom waiting for a good moment to attack.

phantom was building up steam in his rant, so he didn't notice the guys in white's actions "hell i have seen a ghost so powerful he controls time itself and another that controls pandora's box now tell me do you think these ghosts are evil because if so you could not be more mistaken they keep the balance, so they always put the world's first they are some of the least evil ghosts in existence ghosts are just like people there are some good and some bad and even more that don't want to cause any trouble and just be left alone."

Just as phantom was finishing up the giw saw an opportunity and shot but he quickly put up a shield and rounded on the giw seeming like he just remembered they were there. "Oh thank you for reminding me my point in coming back, idiots in white. This warning goes for every ghost and human if you touch my family I will hunt you down and even if there is a god he will not be able to save you!" phantom ended his sentence with a sharp glare at the hunters gave a small wave to the camera looking embarrassed the video cut to the news room.

"As you can see phantom considers the lookalike his family since they look so similar could she be his daughter, his sister, his cousin hopefully we will find out. This is tina lightning of amity news signing off"

*click*

"Did you see the news, should we still wait for the kids to tell us or should we go and ask about it?" a voice said into a phone after turning off the tv "yes i agree they should be entitled to their privacy but whatever is going on they are going to need help to deal with this" the voice argued into the phone. "Ok so we'll talk to them soon about it see you tomorrow."

* * *

A few weeks ago with clockwork

Clockwork could feel his head ache coming on as he and wulf were getting closer to the observants tower he didn't want to deal with them but they needed to be informed of the plan so they could do their part and he needed nocturn who was currently in their custody after his last trip to the real world caused a entire city to pass out this brought the guys in whites attention back into focus on the rest of the ghosts. "That is your part of the plan can you manage wulf?" clockwork said.

"Jes mi ne ŝatas tiun planon sed mi faros tion por mia amiko" _yes i don't like this plan but i will do this for my friend_ wulf replied turning to run of into the distance.

Clockwork continued to float towards the observants tower "clockwork what do you want it is not a normal occurrence for you to contact us and even less of one for you to be out of your tower." one of the observants said.

"There is something i need to talk to you about for the fate of the ghost zone" clockwork said solemnly and started to explain what he needed the observants to do.

"This is a very risky plan clockwork what would you say is the success rate of this plan?" a observant asked.

"45 percent chance of success" clockwork said.

"Are there any other ways?" a different observant asked.

"A giant meteor" clockwork deadpanned. (yeaah the pun was intended)

"What are our chances with that?"

"24 percent"

"So we are going with the first plan then" a observant larger than the others said

"That is the idea if all goes the way i want it should be fine but no matter what we go with i can not see the outcome most likely outcome it is constantly changing" clockwork looked at his staff "now if you pardon me i need to go and set another part in motion you know your part so follow through with it."

as clockwork faded away from sight the observants sighed and got things ready for their part of the plan. the one thought on all of their minds durring their work, was _i hope this works._

* * *

 _ok so what did you guys think about a few things the voice just before clockworks plan who do you think it is and was there a femal reporter in the show i do not remember if that was canon or not. let me know what you guys think in the coments pm me or just don't tell me and be a square. thats all for now people have a great day, night, afternoon, or morning._


	6. Chapter 6

and we are back with danny in this chapter

* * *

Danny was glad he waited till he was away from sam's place to transform the media and the phans are out in force and their enthusiasm is almost as disturbing as skulkers desire to have danny's pelt. But good news is there was hardly any ghosts out just a few ectopuses, most of the time he was running from the news chopper danny was thanking clockwork that valerie is on vacation with her dad to go and visit family, _I am probably going to get hell when she gets back in a day or two but till then I should have enough time to figure out what to do with this mess._ He thought to himself As he flew around he was looking for a specific weatherman slash on the spot new reporter lance thunder after a few minutes he spotted the van. "Just the weatherman i am looking for" danny said as he floated in front of the van the people inside screamed in fright "seriously guy when are you not going to do that?" danny asked covering his ears slightly.

"Sorry inviso…" lance started to say.

"Either call me danny or phantom do not call me inviso bill i hate that name." danny said cutting him off.

"Right sorry." lance said blush dusting his face "what can we do for you mr. phantom?"

danny sighed knowing it was the best he would get "i came to ask about giving you a interview about the look alike from yesterday" he said deciding not to be snarky.

"Oh… good… i mean great thank you mr. phantom." lance said "any specific time?"

"Any time after four this week works for me but tomorrow at anytime would work best." danny answered after thinking for a second.

"Ok and would you like it to be a face to face interview or over webcams?" lance asked

"Webcams would work best so the fentons and the idiots in white don't try and hunt me i don't think i would be able to hold back if they came at me for a while." danny grumbled and the news crew nodded in understanding

"Ok then does three in the afternoon work for you?"

"Sounds perfect"

"And will the lookalike be joining you?"

"It's a possibility but it depends on how she feels about it."

"Ok then thank you"

"It's no problem" danny said flying off to head back to sam's.

A few minutes later danny was walking through the door of sam's house and heard people laughing in the living room he walked over to see his family sitting on the couch laughing at a movie, "hey guys" he said standing leaning against the door.

Dani rushed over giving him a hug "hi daddy" she said into his shirt causing danny to give a chuckle.

"Hey sweetie we all need to talk about some things and i have a question for you" danny said squatting down slightly.

Dani gave him a look of confusion "what?" she asked.

"I'm doing a interview tomorrow around three and i wanted to know if you would be willing to join me on it?" he asked "you do not have to it's just the questions are most likely going to involve you so if you wanted to you would be able to answer them yourself you don't have to give me a answer right now ok just soon."

The other three were watching the interaction silently till this point "danny that's dangerous what if one of the hunters storms the building" jazz said in a worried voice.

"Don't worry i thought of that i am doing a webcam interview so they won't be able to find me" danny replied in a calm voice "especially if tucker of the trendy tech is there backing me up" he added in a teasing tone. Dani gave him a confused look again.

"Tucker of the trendy tech?" she asked as sam, jazz and danny started laughing causing tucker to blush.

"Shut up you guys" he said with a huff.

Danny turned to dani "it's the nickname the ghosts in the zone gave tucker"

"What's the other stuff we need to talk about danny?" sam asked.

"Firstly tuck you still have those pics of dani asleep?"

"Yup"

"Send them to me"

"Daddy nooo" "i can't believe i forgot those" dani and sam said respectively.

"Thank you trendy tucker" danny said after getting them tucker just shot him a dirty look causing danny to laugh.

Dani started to hit danny's chest "nooo daddy delete them" she whined.

"But why you looked so cute asleep and i had forgotten to take some myself" danny said with a small chuckle "next item on the agenda" he added ducking a grab dani sent trying to get his phone "dani needs a different name to call her by"

Everyone froze "what why don't you like my name daddy?" dani asked giving him a puppy dog stare.

"Yes i love your name danielle but it will get confusing really fast if we have the two of us named danny" danny replied with a pat on the head.

Sam, tucker, and jazz all nodded in agreement "i think this one should wait till nana gets home so we can find out if she has any idea's" sam said looking towards the others.

"Ok that works for now then next thing place to stay for dani" danny said.

"Another thing i think should wait for nana" sam said "i mean i don't want her staying alone in fenton works and you can't get a lair till you're eighteen danny so that leaves here or leaving her at tuckers."

"Leaving who were sam?" a voice said from the hall behind danny causing the group to jump dani quickly turned invisible.

"Mom? Dad? What are you guys doing here?" tucker asked in surprise.

"Well i was watching tv yesterday when i flipped to the news i saw an interesting scene i saw danny phantom looking almost ready to murder someone while lecturing the fentons and the guys in white" tucker's mom angela foley said.

"And that brought you here why?" tucker asked praying his guess was wrong.

"Well considering you think of danny as a brother and we think of him as another son we were concerned something happened." tucker dad maurice foley said "so i cut my trip a little short and came home late last night."

"That was danny phantom on the news not fenton why were you worried about me?" danny asked trying to lie but failing so hard.

"Danny sweetie we know you can't lie to save your life so let's drop the act we know you and phantom are one and the same." mrs. foley said causing the trio to be stunned by her bluntness.

Jazz did a little dance "yes i was right i was right pay up bad luck tuck." the entire group heard a giggle at that as tucker took out his wallet numbly.

"Who said that?" mr. foley said in surprise.

"You'll find out in a sec but first how did you guys find out?" sam asked.

"Well we didn't know for a while but then i was cleaning in tucker's room and noticed the smell of antibacterial like we use at the hospital and i noticed some bandages with some… quite a bit of blood on them this tipped me off that there was something going on but i didn't panic because none of you kids seemed to be hurt that badly then one day i noticed danny was limping slightly like he was trying to hide it so i started to pay more attention to the three of you along with maurice and we put the puzzle together a few months ago when we were up late at night and saw danny fly in and out of your window tucker." mrs. foley explained.

Tucker and danny rubbed the back of their heads in embarrassment of being caught that easily.

"Now why did you act like that danny?" mr. foley asked.

"Dani come on out" danny said reaching behind him.

Dani dropped her invisibility causing mr and mrs foley to jump in surprise "oh and who is this cutie?" mrs. foley asked.

"This is dani phantom" sam answered moving to stand next to danny intertwining their fingers

Mr. foley scratched his head "so she has the same name as you then danny?"

"Its dani with one n and a i instead of a y" dani said shyly still trying to get behind danny and now sam.

"And since she turned invisible i am assuming she is also a ghost?" mr foley questioned.

"Actually me and dani are half ghosts or also known as halfas by the ghosts" danny replied

"Halfas?" mrs and mr foley said in confusion.

"Half human half ghost it was meant to be a derogatory term but it's become the official term" sam said coldly.

"Oh ok" mrs foley said noticing the two holding hands "you two finally got together" she exclaimed.

Danny and sam blushed and mr. foley turned to tucker "so who won the bet?" he asked his son.

Danny turned to tucker "what bet?" tucker paled.

"Thanks dad and i will let everyone know who won the bet at the start of school on monday" tucker darkly muttered.

"That aside why does dani look so similar to you danny?" mrs. foley asked.

"Thats a long story that will be better to tell only once so if you guys are willing to wait for sam's grandma to come home i can tell you the short version.

Mr and mrs foley looked at each other and nodded "ok we can wait, so what's the short version is she the reason why you looked frightening yesterday" mrs. foley asked.

"Yeah basicly the only other halfa wants me to be his son to help him rule the world but at one point he decided i wasn't going to join him so he decided to try cloning but i am guessing during the fourth attempt he either on purpose or accidently mixed sams dna in with mine so dani is our daughter." danny said to the now stunned adults.

Mr. foley cleared his throat and said "that is a very interesting story and makes waiting more worth the while then" as he said this mrs. foley walked over to dani and put her hand on her face and as she did so dani flinched slightly causing mrs foley to stop.

"Don't worry mrs. foley she's just slightly shy and scared is all, the other halfa is a froot loop and was not the best father to her along with being alone for a year so she is slightly scared of rejection and others hating her" jazz whispered after walking over to the older woman.

"It's ok sweetheart i just want to get a better look at you i don't bite" mrs. foley said softly getting down to her level she knew it would be less intimidating since she helped abused children in the hospital.

Dani looked back at her parents who gave a nod and she took a step towards mrs foley who face lit up as she began to hold her slightly rocking her back and forth petting her hair.

Mr. foley went over to danny and sam and whispered "so how old is she now she looks to be about ten but that can't right"

"Mentally she is just under two but the froot loop who made her accelerated her growth to twelve" danny whispered back anger flashed in his eyes. Mr. foleys jaw slightly dropped "she looks really little for being twelve or thirteen" he told danny and danny thought for a second then said "danielle come here real quick hey tuck how tall was i like last year?"

"About 5.5, 5.6 why?"

"Tell you in a sec but first how tall am i now?"

"Just under 5.7"

Danny placed his hand on dani's head then measured against his body "even if i take my growth into account it looks like dani shrunk" he said and the others were stunned.

"What do you mean daddy?" dani asked sounding slightly scared.

"We won't know till we do some tests but if i am right you might be shrinking down to your own age" danny said looking down at the short girl.

"Why would her body start doing that?" sam asked.

"I'm not sure myself but if i am right it might be because her body is trying to balance itself completely since vlad atificialy accelerated your growth somehow, your body and mind were out of sync but since you were unstable till i helped you with the ecto dejecto you had to stay in the most stable form to stay alive" danny said still thinking deeply till he looked up to see everyone looking nervous "as i said i might be wrong and thought you were taller dani but just to be safe mrs. foley are there any tests to determine age?"

"A few"

"Ok we can do those when we get the time and have figured everything out but for now let's wait till sam's grandma shows." danny said and the others nodded curling up on the couch to watch the movie but no one found it as funny this time.

* * *

ida is showing up next chapter everyone... and what did you think of my addition by adding mr and mrs folly to the mix i felt like the trio would need more help with one taking care of dani and two the oncoming storm from clockwork. tell me what you think... try not to crush my spirit to bad please but otherwise have a good morning, day, night, evenining, whatever it where you are and i will talk to you all next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

whew ok here's the next chapter enjoy

* * *

Ida arrived at the house around five she was slightly surprised to see mr and mrs foley there with the trio "this seems like it is a interesting story so i say we move to my office in case someone else comes over" they went into her office and ida locked the door behind them "so danny" she said looking at the young halfa.

"Yes" danny nervously squeaked.

Ida laughed slightly "no need to worry child i know you are a good boy i just wanted to know why you acted the way you did i only caught the end of the news before i had to leave"

Danny's entire body relaxed slightly "ok first i think you should meet someone" danny and sam reached behind them and pulled dani in front of them "ida i would like you to meet danielle sam's and i's daughter"

Ida's normally unfazeablity finally broke as she sat there stunned "so i am assuming she is why you looked furious yesterday"

"Everyone keeps saying i looked furious i don't even know what i looked like" danny replied

Tucker pulled up the video of him and handed his pda to the halfa "woah i look like…" danny let the thought hang in the air sam, tucker and jazz knew who he was talking about dani knew who he was talking about but not the significance of that name but the adults didn't know anything.

"Look like who danny?" mrs foley asked.

"No one" danny said shaking his head slightly as he handed tucker his pda back "anyways i need to tell you guys how this happened don't i?"

The adults seeing it wasn't a topic danny wanted to go into right now dropped it knowing that the trio had been through a lot and were bound to have area's they didn't want to talk about.

Danny took a deep breath "it started when mom and dad finished the fenton portal during freshman year sam tucker and i went downstairs and i accidently turned it on while inside"

Sam interrupted danny "danny you wouldn't have gone in if i hadn't convinced you to, its all my fault you were hurt like that"

"Hurt like what?" mr foley asked.

They were quiet for a moment then tucker spoke up his voice quiet and hard "it was one of the worse things i ever heard or have ever seen… one moment it was completely dark in the portal i could barely see danny's white jumpsuit then the next thing i knew there was a light moving towards danny completely covering him we heard his scream next it felt like i was frozen i couldn't move my heart felt like it was just stabbed because i thought i saw my best friend die then the light died down and i saw a hand i realized he was alive so sam and i ran over as danny stumbled out in phantom form sam as he fell sam reached out to catch him and he phased right through her arms on to the floor where he passed out turning back into his human form." tucker took a shuddering breath "after that we brought him upstairs to his room and left a note for him to call us when he woke up"

Everyone was quiet for a moment then danny spoke up again "as i told you two in the past i don't blame either of you for what happened it's my fault i should have been more careful and besides i am fine now and can't imagine life without my powers" he wrapped a arm around his two friends shoulders pulling them in close.

Sam and tucker gave small smiles when danny told them because they knew it was nothing but the truth "you and your hero complex" they muttered at the same time putting an arm around danny as well the other five in the room watched the interaction with interest dani had a grin at the interaction while jazz had a small but sad smile the adults were looking at the three teens with shock and awe.

When the trio separated danny looked over to the adults again "nothing really happend for the next month other than me losing control of my powers since they were connected to my emotional state if i was panicked or upset a part of my power would activate and make something become invisible or intangible i was constantly sinking through the floor or dropping something"

"Don't forget the time you tried talking to paulina and your pants fell" sam added while danny blushed.

"Yeah yeah thanks sam" he grumbled before sam gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Oh you know you love me" she teased.

Ida spoke up "ah ha you two are together now, wait who won the bet" she cried out in joy

Danny and sam turned to tucker "jesus tuck how many people are in on this bet?" the two questioned at the same time.

"Most of the people we know including the ghosts the only one not in on it are pariah dark, under growth, the observants, dani, sam's parents, and clockwork" tucker said with a gulp.

Danny put his head down on the solid oak desk in the room "all my friends and allies" he muttered under his breath.

Ida leaned closer to tucker "what about the first kiss one have they had it yet" she whispered.

Tucker nodded "its how he confessed" tucker whispered back.

"I heard that you two" danny groaned.

"Stupid super hearing" tucker muttered.

"Anyways why don't you tell us some of your adventures" mrs foley said giving tucker a life line even though she lost the bets.

Danny sat up and nodded "ok so…"

Danny went on to tell them about his various adventures only stopping when everyone's stomach grumbled and after he finished he turned to ida "there are a few things we need to work out with dani and we need your help"

"What do you need deary?" ida immediately asked.

"First we need an identity for danielle along with another name to call her other wise it will be confusing for us since we both have the same name" danny explained.

"I can see how that will be a problem"

"I know tucker could most likely make a identity for dani but i figured i should try some more legal paths"

"I totally could make one" tucker said puffing out his chest slightly till he remembered that his parents were in the room mrs foley poked him in the side frowning slightly while mr foley gave him a glare but everyone could tell it was a fake one.

Danny sighed "anyways moving past tucker of the trendy tech putting a foot in his mouth can you help?"

Ida was quiet for a moment "there are a few ways i can help" she looked at the four older teens "but it depends on a few things like who is going to be her guardians, where she is living, and your plans for the future"

Danny sat for a moment "where she is living is going to be a part of this discussion as for guardians" danny turned to the foley parents "would you two be willing to be dani's godparents i don't want her to be alone if something were to happen to sam and i."

"Danny why are you talking like that?" mrs foley said the four older teens faces fell.

Danny tucker and sam all looked at eachother and nodded danny and tucker took off their shirts while sam and jazz lifted their own slightly all revealing scars of various sizes the adults and dani all gasped at the sight tucker jazz and sams were far less than danny's which were covering almost all of his body "Because it will not always be fighting the box ghost or ectopusses so if something were to happen to the two of us and ida, jazz or tucker can't take her i want a place where she will be taken care of" danny explained.

"What about your own parents?" mr foley asked still slightly stunned by the previous sight.

"Because we have seen both good and bad outcomes to the fentons finding out more bad than good this is the best option" sam said answering this time while jazz and tucker nodded.

"Wha… how… did you get all those" mrs foley stammered finally finding her voice.

"Not as careful as we could have been ghost fighting is a dangerous pastime" danny said pulling a sleepy dani into his lap gently petting the small girls head "but i would not give it up for anything the only thing i would change is the others getting hurt"

Sam, jazz and tucker all lightly smacked danny "oh no you dont we all deserved these for not being as careful as we could have been and ours are nowhere near as bad as yours have been" jazz said in a scolding tone.

Danny rubbed the back of his head then turned back to the adults "as for where she is living i was hoping she could stay here and visit the foley's when you need to go somewhere for the day"

Ida nodded "you seem like you have quite a bit planned out"

Danny nodded slowly.

"Now what about your plans for the future?" ida asked.

"I'm not sure anymore i know with my grades i can't get into nasa anymore and i'm not sure i want to dont get me wrong it would be amazing but my obsession makes it very hard to not be helping others when i can" danny replied

"What about you three" ida asked turning to the other three teens

"College is going to be hard to manage but i think electronic engineering with programing" tucker said after thinking for a moment "i have gotten good with the tools needed to create ghost weapons while i have modified most of the fenton weapons we have from the specter peeler to the fenton phones"

"Business major with a minor in art" sam answered knowing what her plans were since she was ten.

"Psychology and ecto-ology majors" jazz answered "but i am most likely going to be going to the community college" she blushed slightly as she said that.

"Why jazz with your grades you should be able to get into any college of your choice right?" mrs foley asked being one of the pta parents she knew who was the smartest kids in school and jazz was one of the smartest.

Danny growled slightly as he said "no money set aside for jazz's college fund barely any money goes to food let alone college"

"jazz Lets say you don't have to worry about money where would you go?" ida asked.

"Amity state" jazz answered straight away.

"Why amity state, it's better then the community college yes, but not as good as some of the schools out there" ida said in confusion.

"Yeah i know but i don't want to go far from my family in case something happens to them" jazz said a small smile on her face as she reached over and brushed some hair out of dani's face.

"Understandable" ida said a smile crossing her face as well "now what about you daniel if you could go to college what would you study?"

"I… i'm not sure i am fine as long as i can get time to be able to work on the stuff without ghosts bothering me but i am best with science" danny replied not sure where this is going

"Only sam knows this but i think it's time to tell you other three after she graduates college i planned to pass on most of the responsibilities from manson enterprises to you three now four" everyone other than sam and dani were stunned by the news "what!" they all loudly said making dani toss and turn a little. Sam reached over and grabbed dani "i'll take her to the room so we don't wake her up" she said a soft look passing over her features as she looked at the small girl she was carrying as she left the room.

Everyone turned to ida again "are you sure you want to do that i mean sam i understand but why me, tucker and jazz?" danny asked.

"Because you and tucker are both responsible young men and jazz is a very mature young woman and i can trust you with the the company" ida said as if it was a simple matter "besides it's not like it would have you handle the entire company right away it would be a gradual shift and for a long while i would still be the main face of the company you three would just be helping me"

"But what would we even do?" tucker asked scratching his head in confusion.

"Well you tucker would be in charge of a new department involving ecto-tech that i have been thinking about expanding into, danny would most likely be ether in charge of security or a science branch and jazz would be a on site psychologist for employees, sam would be in charge of business relations" ida said "but of course these would just be covers for you to build up a reputation in the company for when i formally pass it on to you all so are you interested?"

The five non-manson's were stunned by this development "ida are you sure they would be able to handle this?" mr foley said after clearing his throat "they are young adults after all"

"I have been watching these children grow into the fine people they are and i am certain that they are good people and as for the pressure they have experienced more than most adults experience in their lifetimes in these last few years alone so yes i am sure they can handle this" ida said firmly as sam walked in "my only requirement for this deal is that you all graduate college and take some courses in business management"

The four teens nodded in agreement. "Ok then next up is dani's situation what can you do for birth certificate and other paperwork we need" danny said.

Ida nodded "i can get her the paperwork but we need to talk about a few details"

"Like?"

"Who is going to be her guardian, god parents, name, that kind of thing" ida explained

"We were thinking of having you being her guardian till danny and i turn 18 as for godparents two sets tucker and jazz but if something happens to them then the foleys, and for name that will have to wait till she wakes up" sam said looking at danny who nodded in agreement.

After that everyone went to a room and settled for the night to continue talking the next day.

* * *

ok i am trying to figure out a big plot area... vlad how do you guys think he should act should he try and atone for his sins should he be an allie or enemy what do you guys think put a idea in the reviews or messenge me. and i am not kidding please let me know i have no clue how to write his involvement right now so any help would be much apreaciated. as always have a good night day morning evening whatever time of day it is.


	8. Chapter 8

thats right people i'm back and not dead always a good thing anyways here's the next clockworks fury we are reaching the endgame soon this one is a small chapter but the next will be larger and better hope you enjoy

* * *

After Danny's melt down vlads mansion

"Oh butter biscuits" vlad muttered as he turned the television off "now I need to deal with an angry Daniel along with figuring out why my contacts in the zone are not responding" vlad transformed floating down to his lab not realizing he was being watched.

"It is time to act against plasmius" the being said vanishing into the void.

Vlad felt a presence watching him as he worked on his computer spinning around a blast ready saw skulker standing there a smirk on his metal face "plasmius" skulker sneered not disguising his disgust at the older halfa.

"Skulker" vlad replied coldly "what are you doing here, why haven't been responding to me."

"Ah yes that" skulker said "well you see plasmius I have come under some new employment." skulker crossed his arms "and lets say me and another few individuals are not happy with you"

Vlads eyes narrowed "what do you mean you tin can"

"There is going to be a change soon in the zone and you have some crimes to pay for" skulker calmly replied glancing behind vlad "walker you ready?"

"Yes I am skulker" a voice drawled vlad spun around to see walker putting away a flash drive "technus will have a field day with this" he said patting his Jacket "now for you plasmius" walker's eyes narrowed more "do you want your crimes listed beforehand or shall I be your judge, executioner, jury, executioner, jailer and if necessary; your executioner!"

"Um you said executioner three times" vlad replied.

"I really like that part of my job" walker calmly said a cold grin on his face as he pulled out a scroll "been a long time since I got to do this ahem… vladimir plasmius you are hereby under arrest by order of the guardian of time and the observants for your crimes against the Ghost Zone and the royal family you shall be given a trial once the king ascends to the throne do you have anything to say in your defence"

Vlad stunned quickly shook himself "wait royal family?" he exclaimed "who? King pariah is still in the coffin of ever sleep and had no descendants so who could be…" vlad stopped his mouth flapping for a few moments "no he can't be that's not right if anyone should be it should be me I have the crown of fire!" vlad exclaimed his face twisting into an angry mask

"That reminds me I will be taking that with me for the king" walker said a stiff smirk on his face.

Vlad's face twisted more as he growled charging up ecto blasts "over my dead body!" he shouted.

"Ah plasmius, I keep forgetting you have only been a ghost for twenty years so you have never seen me do the actual work I was assigned. have you?" walker said floating slightly in the air his ghostly aura becoming brighter "I walker warden of the ghost prison made my solemn oath and now shall fulfill it, vladimir plasmius eldest halfa in existence I lock your powers until the king has decided your punishment" vlad's aura dimmed and his blasts faded out.

"What no!" vlad cried in anguish as his strength was fading fast.

"Now its my turn!" skulker said pulling out a object he had gotten from Clockwork vlad was quickly sucked into the fenton thermos skulker was holding "hmmm that was a interesting feeling" skulker said putting the thermos away "so that's how the welp feels while capturing us" he muttered as walker floated down

"Come on skulker we have to bring out prisoner to the timekeeper" walker drawled looking slightly tired but he held himself straight as a rod.

"With pleasure" skulker said grinning but it quickly faded to a scowl "using a hunter to chase a child who could not fight back I feel sickened" he murmured following walker.

Animorph appeared a short while later quickly filling out some time off for vlad staying only long enough to glance at a camera his red eyes flashing at it.

* * *

yesss its done i figured out what to do with vlad that would tie his point up for now atleast unless the story says otherwise, anyways after a while i will be reposting the older chapters with some editing done thanks to the help of monneko no major changes were done except for grammer and some other word choices that make it flow better but if interested you can go and check it out... think thats all for now hope you all enjoy and that you have had a good morning night day evening what ever it is and see you next time. -zhi


	9. Chapter 9

hello wonderful people of the internet i hope you've missed this... no one okay whatever anyways heres the next chapter of cw fury appologies for how long it took a few problems happened with my internet a few days ago and then a bunch of stuff happened but here it is i hope you enjoy!

* * *

In Sam's house in the morning

Danny and Tucker were watching a video from city hall "did  
you see his eyes?" Tucker whispered.

Danny nodded mutely but then shook his head "why would Animorph  
be acting as Vlad when he can clone himself? Danny muttered his brows furrowed  
in concentration.

The two were huddled in the dining room where Danny had been  
getting breakfast ready for the day "Danny, Tucker what are you two doing up so  
early" a voice said from the hall they looked up to see Tucker's mom and Sam's  
grandmother in the doorway.

"Tucker checked something out this morning and it's got us  
curious" Danny explained not wanting to worry the two adults.

"Well what's got you two so curious you would be planning  
without Sam?" Ida questioned.

Danny rubbed the back of his head "I would have woken  
her up, but I didn't for two reasons one she's not a morning person and two I  
couldn't bear to ruin that picture-perfect scene"

Danny held up his phone as the two-woman moved closer and saw Sam and Dani curled around each other.

"Still doesn't answer my question of what you two are doing  
up so early" Mrs. Foley said glancing at the clock and seeing it was quarter to  
seven.

Danny and Tucker both got sheepish looks on their faces.

"well for me I'm so used to a lack of sleep it feels weird being able to sleep in and since I'm half ghost I require less sleep to function" Danny explained.

"And I couldn't sleep too many things were running through my  
head from the lack of ghosts to the lack of Vlad" Tucker explained "then this  
morning I found this"

he held up his pda for them to watch as Vlad walked out of the capital with glowing red eyes Mrs. Foley and Ida gasped at the sight.

"we think it's one of Danny's not enemies but not allies Animorph, but it might be a new ghost that can change form" Tucker explained putting the device away.

"What did you mean by lack of ghosts?" Mrs. Foley said moving over to the coffee pot "from what I have seen in the reports it has been the Same"

Tucker huffed, and Danny gave a sad sigh.

"What?" Mrs. Foley questioned.

"The reports are always wrong that's why Danny's sleep schedule is so messed up it's not just one or two every few days it's seven or eight every other" a voice said the group turned to see Sam and Dani standing in the doorway Sam yawned which Dani mirrored.

"and most of those are just the heavy hitters but now they aren't showing up as much from the Box Ghost to Skulker they just stopped" Sam went on explaining moving to grab a cup of coffee herself.

This stunned the two adults and while they were recovering Sam gave a quick glare at Danny "and the only reason why we know about it is because we had to rig up a special sensor to find out when Danny goes out in ghost form" Tucker joined her in the glaring at Danny.

"What? It's not like I could bother you guys every time a ghost popped up at two am" Danny muttered weakly.

"No Danny you're wrong, you could have its not just your burden" Jazz said walking in seeming in a fresh peppy mood "it would at least have been nice to get a notice so one of us didn't wake up to find you bleeding in our room trying to patch yourself up" she added giving him a glare that the others joined in on.

Danny shrank under the glared felt like a distraction would be great right then.

"Whoa! what is this glare at the hero day?" Mr. Foley exclaimed walking in almost as peppy as Jazz.

Danny glad the glares were gone for now but wondering why none of them (other than Dani) seemed capable of sleeping longer than 7:30 "so who wants breakfast" Danny offered up trying to change the subject before Mrs. Foley explained to Mr. Foley.

failing at getting away from the extra glare, but Succeeding at getting away from that topic brought danny some comfort as the group was about to go into office and finish up their discussion Danny's and Dani's ghost senses went off for so long it seemed like they were breathing fog.

"What was that!" Mr. Foley exclaimed after the two halfa's were done.

"Our ghost sense but it shouldn't have gone off for that long unless…" Danny said moving to the window to see a solid pillar of green "turn on the news" he said quickly.

Ida turned on the tv and they watched as the ghosts flew out into the sky there were so many Danny couldn't keep track of who was who and who went what way "what's going on" the teen halfa muttered pulling Dani, Sam, Tucker and Jazz in close feeling the need to protect them.

A familiar sight appeared in the room grabbing the few adults outside of Danny's reach. Team Phantom's eyes narrowed at the ghosts "skulker… fright knight" they growled at the Same time.

"Whelps…. bait" "Phantom… annoyances" the two acknowledged before taking off with the adults.

Danny and Dani quickly transformed and went after them but stopped when they saw everyone from amity was being taken "what in the hell is going on" Danny whispered as he watched Mr. lancer being taken by one of the far frozen yeti's.

A scream sounded below in the mansion the Phantoms turned around and bolted towards it floating through the wall to see frostbite holding Sam while Pandora held Tucker and Jazz.

"Frostbite…. Pandora..." Danny said weakly falling to his knees, tears forming in his eyes at the thought of them betraying him "what are you…" a sharp pain formed on the back of his head and the last thing he saw was the look of sadness in the two ghost's eyes.

"Danny!" the others cried out seeing him fall to the ground reverting back to human.

Sam glared at frostbite trying to break free "frostbite let me go!" she said kicking the air as she struggled.

"Please stop struggling" frostbite pleaded not daring to look in Sam's eyes.

"How dare you do this! Danny trusted you and you betray him!" Sam yelled struggling harder.

"Please lady Manson" he softly said, watching as Wulf picked up Dani who was next to Danny.

"Don't touch her!" the teens yelled angrily at him making him shrink back from shame keeping his eyes down.

"mi bedaŭras amikojn" " _I am sorry friends"_ Wulf whispered as he gently held the halfa girl he had just knocked out.

"You lost that right" Tucker growled at Wulf trying to break away from Pandora.

"Come let's go" frostbite said his voice dull and strained.

They flew up and out following the trail of ghosts back into the zone.

* * *

next one should be out soon i just need to do some profreading and last minute adjustments. Phantom trips should be out sometime today or tomorrow. talk to you wonderful people later. -zhi


	10. author note

hello everyone who follows and/or favorited this, i just want to say sorry i went so long without updating life went nuts and collage was more difficult than expected and i had also wanted to build up a little wiggle room in the stories so i had time to work with it instead of posting as soon as i was done with a chapter, in other news... shit i got nothin else um... new chapter soon? new story?... ill figure it out when i have had more sleep, anyways i'll talk to you all later.


	11. Chapter 10

hey guys sorry i planned on posting this sooner but some stuff had happened, no matter you guys don't need to hear about my problems. here's the new chapter enjoy.

* * *

On a field next to pariah's keep

The towns people were put into an area where they could move around but could not leave "Dani?" a voice said from near team Phantom causing them to look up and see Valarie and Mr. Grey standing a few feet away.

"Valerie" Sam said her eyes narrowing watching the girl for any hostile movements as she held Dani's head in her lap.

"What is she doing here?" Valerie asked as she moved closer.

"Everyone in town is here if you hadn't noticed bigger question is what are you doing here?" Tucker asked his voice holding a edge as he subtly reached for the wrist ray in his pocket

"My dad and I just got back from our trip late last night when we woke up there was vortex in our living room along with Technus they grabbed us and flew us here"

"And why didn't you stop them?" Tucker said his voice hinting that they knew her secret.

"We… well they were ghosts and stronger than me so how could I…" Valerie started to say in her defense.

"Drop the act red" Jazz coldly said.

"You know" Valerie said taking a step back stunned by the reveal that her secret was out

"We've known since the beginning" Sam sharply said. She looked back to Danielle "this is not what she needed right now damn it" the goth muttered.

"What's wrong with her?" Valerie asked worried about the halfa girl.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with huntress" a voice said the group looked around for who could have said that, and Frostbite floated up through the ground.

"Ghost!" Valerie cried out jumping back and expecting her suit to work "huh? Why isn't working" she said trying again.

"Foolish human girl! you think I, Technus would not install a safety protocol?" Technus cried out floating out next to Frostbite.

Frostbite sighed looking at Sam and Dani again "if you will hand the little great one over to me please" he asked not daring to look any of them in the eyes.

"Screw off" Sam harshly said her eyes slits.

"Please lady Manson do not make this hard for me" Frostbite whispered his voice trembling.

"I said it once I'll say it again screw off snowball" Sam barked "Danny trusted you and you betrayed him"

Frostbites frown grew deeper and Technus also frowned "yes scary earth child we know he might never trust us again, but we needed to do this" Technus said solemnly, quiet unlike his normal tone "now are you going to let us take the young halfa or not"

"Over my cold dead corpse" Sam growled while Tucker and Jazz stood next to her.

"And ours" they said at the same time.

Frostbites brows furrowed he then sighed "I am truly sorry for this" he used his frost power to stop everyone in the area he and Technus moved closer to pick up Dani.

"I swear if you touch her I will hunt you down" Sam yelled trying to break free of the ice

"we are just bringing her to be healed" Frostbite said calmly as Technus picked up the girl

Dani started to stir as Technus picked her up she opened her eyes to see the ghost lifting her away from Sam "mom?" Dani said seeing everyone covered in ice.

"Calm down young ghost child" Technus said his voice solemn.

"No, I don't want to leave mommy" Dani cried trying to break free from his grasp.

"Please little great one we are bringing you to be healed" Frostbite pleaded.

"No, you I don't believe you, you are taking me from my mom and dad…" Dani stopped for a moment "where's daddy?" she cried looking around.

"He's not here sweetie" Sam said glaring at Frostbite and Technus "do you swear on your cores that she is not going to be hurt" she questioned knowing she had no choice anyways if they took her.

Technus and Frostbite nodded "we swear on our cores and our obsessions that no harm shall come to the (little great one/small ghost child)" they said at the same time using the most serious oath a ghost can offer if they break it their own being will harm itself.

Sam gave a sigh her head drooping "fine then leave" she raised her head up again "Dani sweetie behave for them until daddy comes to get you"

Dani nodded, and the ghosts flew off while the ice melted.

"Sam why did you let them take Dani?" Tucker said spinning on his heel.

"They were going to anyways she isn't strong enough to fight them and none of us can hurt them without Danny" Sam said weakly.

"Where is Danny anyways?" Valerie asked looking around since everyone other than Tucker and Jazz were too far away to hear due to the ice they just saw Sam talking for a while then the ghosts left.

"Not here" was the only response team Phantom gave her.

A few moments later a screen raised up in the sky and a video started playing so Valerie put her questions on pause.

* * *

sorry it was short the next chapter will be longer


	12. Chapter 11

sorry i'm late no valid reason this time... that is all enjoy

* * *

Danny woke up with a pounding headache he looked around to see he was alone "guys!" he called out jumping up "Sam! Tucker! Jazz! Dani!" he yelled their various names rushing around the house he didn't find anyone he spread his search radius, he saw that the Fenton works ghost shield was still up, so he flew down turning human he walked in "mom? Dad? anyone home?" he called out as he opened the door.

"Ghost!" Jack yelled jumping out from the door wielding the ghost gauntlets.

"Wha...ack" Danny yelled as he fell back in surprise.

"Oh, it's just you son" Jack said lowering his hands seeing it was just Danny "Maddie one of the kids are home!"

"Oh good" Maddie said walking up the stairs "hunny are you ok? Did any of those ghosts hurt you" she asked concerned.

"No, I'm fine Phantom showed up and saved me" Danny said, "but Sam Jazz and Tucker were grabbed" he said his face falling "but why are you two fine?" he asked.

Jack patted his chest proudly and said "a ghost shield around the portal and around the house"

"Ahh that makes sense" Danny said understanding _they must have used Vlad's or Wulf might have… Wulf_ Danny remembered that Wulf could tear a hole anywhere and as he glanced around he saw a hole opened near Jack "dad watch out!" Danny yelled rushing towards him just missing him "Wulf!" he yelled in anger.

"Danny who is Wul…" Maddie started before being drug in herself.

On the other side in the Ghost Zone

"Ah doctor Fenton so good of you to join us" Clockwork said his voice dripping sarcasm.

"Who are you ghost!" Maddie yelled as she and Jack tried breaking free from the ghosts holding them.

"I am Clockwork master of time" Clockwork simply explained "and let's say I'm the one who is going to expose the truth" he added coldly before vanishing.

Back with team Phantom

Sam sat stunned at what was being shown on the screen, the video was of Clockwork "greetings humans of amity park and the world" the time master said "I am Clockwork master of time you might be wondering why I have captured you all let's say it's a test if Danny Phantom turns himself over to me I will let you all go and…"

Clockwork let the sentence trail off, but people were drawing their own conclusions such as making the ghosts stop attacking "but if he doesn't let's say there will be some consequences" everyone paled at that. Sam Tucker and Jazz because they knew what people would do and everyone else because of the threat "I will leave you to your decision for a few minutes if you want Phantom to turn himself in go to the green tunnel if you want him to stay away and try to save you all on his own step in the blue tunnel." the tunnels appeared with a light barrier stopping people for now.

"Well it's obvious which path we take" Valerie huffed looking at the green tunnel.

"And why do you say that?" Jazz hotly said.

"Because he is just a menace" Valerie said.

"No, he's not, he has given up so much just to keep people safe" Tucker said faintly noticing people starting to split up going to different sides the green side having far more than the blue.

"It's all an act to make us drop our guard if he wasn't a menace why would the master of time himself want Phantom to turn himself in"

"Why do you hate Phantom so much" dash yelled in retort "he's only helped people"

"No, he hasn't he made me, and my dad lose everything" Valerie screamed back "he has cause so much damage to the city as well"

"He didn't make you lose everything that was because of poor planning Valerie" Jazz said calmly "you say he made you lose everything but what did you really lose"

"We lost our house, our money, my popularity, my dad's job, the trust he had been given" Valerie was seething now "him and his stupid dog"

"How do you know it was his dog?"

"Who else would own a ghost dog!?"

"Did he ever claim the dog was his or did he repeatedly tell you it was not his dog."

"He…" Valerie started to say but was cut off.

"He has been seen hunting a multitude of ghostly animals so are they all his pets? And why do you think he would target you as far as I know you had done nothing to invoke his ire."

"He's a ghost he doesn't need a reason!" Valerie fumed.

"Oh really, hey ember come here!" Jazz yelled out spotting the flaming blue hair in the distance.

"What psycho pop" ember said weakly not looking at any of team Phantom.

"Quick question"

"Fine" ember sighed.

"Would you or any ghost randomly attack a person who did nothing" Jazz questioned.

"Mmm no... use my mind control when I have a plan sure or have been pushed beyond my breaking point sure but otherwise nope"

"what about phantom or the other ghosts?"

"Other than the ghosts who are animals or have lost control of their obsession no"

"Thank you, ember"

Ember nodded and floating back to the barrier.

Jazz turned back to Valerie "there you have it Phantom would have had a reason for attacking axon"

"She could have been lying" Valerie weakly countered.

"What would be the point?" Jazz questioned while Tucker nodded.

"She's…" Valerie started to say but was cut off again.

"And for you losing everything it was axons fault and your dads" Jazz said building up steam.

"Hey!" Mr. Grey shouted out offended.

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey, but it's true if you had put your money in more than one place you would have been fine, and everyone knew about ghosts by that time so why didn't you include any measures against them? Even if no one admitted it, you knew that there were powerful beings out there and didn't include any measures that would have worked on them"

"I… I didn't…" Mr. Grey stammered.

"Well?" Jazz huffed "that's most of your arguments and lastly you lost the friends who hung out with you because you were rich, but you gained real friends in the process, so you can't really say that there was a loss there can you?"

Valerie was stunned she didn't know how to retort "but… he…" she stammered trying to think of a way to defend her arguments.

"Jazz…" Sam said finally snapping out of her stupor "drop it she's not worth it."

"No Sam, she needs to hear the truth Just face it Valerie you're just an angry little girl who lost the things she thought were important and are too stubborn to admit it wasn't Phantoms fault!" Jazz finished not noticing her parents being dropped off.

"Jazz?" Maddie said inquisitively "are you standing up for that rotten ghost."

Jazz gulped slightly "yes" her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Honey I know he saved Danny, but he still is a ghost and all ghosts are bad" Maddie said in a sweet voice "I don't know what this Clockwork is planning but if he does capture that nasty Phantom I don't see why we shouldn't give it a chance."

"Tucker, Jazz, Sam" a set of voices called out making the group turn to see Ida and the Foleys making their ways towards them.

"Mom, dad" Tucker cried out in relief.

"Grandma" Sam cried out at the same time while Jazz gave a look of happiness that they were ok.

"Hello, you three" Maddie said "maybe you can talk some sense into the kids they think that Phantom should stay away and try to break us out on his own"

The Foleys and Ida looked at each other "it seems like they are already thinking clearly to us" Mr. Foley said moving next to Tucker while the other two nodded moving as well.

Jack and Maddie were about to open their mouths to respond when a barrier appeared cutting the two sides apart "Glad to see everyone has chosen a side" Clockwork said floating above everyone "and it looks like your choice doesn't need to be done" he added looking off towards the distance while the other ghosts lined up behind him.

* * *

sorry if jazz's rant feels off i had planned it for a diffrent story and sam was the one ranting but that story wasn't working out so i had to trash it but i wanted to keep the argument since it felt like a good one to use. in other news its done just needs some editing *looks around* anyone want to help?


	13. Chapter 12

hey guys i'm so so sorry it's been forever since i updated and i honestly don't have a good reason i kept planning on putting one out and forgetting or something would happen and it would get pushed back so as an apology i am going to push to release all of the remaning chapters today! more details at the end.

* * *

A sonic boom sounded and Danny as Phantom appeared his eyes blazing while watching the ghosts "I trusted you" he coldly stated. His ghostly allies and enemies all looked away from him not wanting to look at the two blazing green eyes.

"Phantom, no run!" the people on the blue side yelled but Danny couldn't hear them thanks to the barrier.

"Ah Daniel good for you to join us" Clockwork said "give yourself up and I will let the humans go otherwise… well you know what I'm capable of"

Danny stunned by Clockworks tone and offer, thought for a moment then his shoulders sagged slightly "you promise they will be safe... all of them" Danny softly asked knowing Clockwork would know who he was talking about.

The time ghost gave a smirk but didn't answer out loud.

"Fine" Danny hoarsely said slumping his shoulder moving towards Clockwork his hands held out Clockwork clicked a set of cuffs on Danny weakening his powers a steady rate.

Clockwork turned to the humans seeing team Phantom hitting the shield trying to get to Danny "if you will move to the tunnels they will take you back to the human world" he said watching the humans with a hint of worry showing up on his face.

"Come on kids we can't do anything here" Mrs. Foley said before Skulker and Vortex came through the shield grabbing the teens.

"You already know what's going to be seen" Skulker said glancing towards the tunnels "no need to go through that again"

"What do you mean chrome dome?" Sam hissed trying to break free kicking at him.

"The timekeeper is showing the humans the truth and consequences to their actions" Skulker said before turning to the adults "go on while you know some of the truth you know not all of it"

The teens caught on now "no... you can't do that it's not your secret to give out" they yelled at Clockwork.

"They need to know" he simply replied "the children will be fine" he added addressing the adults while vortex sent them into the tunnel.

Since everyone was gone Clockwork waved his hand releasing Danny from his bindings "I am sorry Daniel but…" he started before Danny slammed his fist into Clockworks face.

"How dare you?" he questioned his chest heaving.

"... But this was necessary for the world to trust you" Clockwork finished rubbing his jaw "they needed to see what you went through, what you felt"

Danny paled as Clockwork said that "you mean they are going to feel…"

"Not all of it i can assure you that" Clockwork said cutting him off "only the ones who choice green will feel more, the ones that choice blue will only feel a little more than a poke at times"

"But how would you make the whole world feel this?" Tucker asked.

"Nocturn and Technus" Clockwork answered "along with walker's ghosts taking care of those that are in need of it" he added.

"Why?" Sam questioned.

"A few reasons one it could be put off no longer, two it was the best time to while everything was changing anyways, three the Ghost Zone can no longer interact with the human world without a king" Clockwork answered sitting down in a chair made of clock gears "I have been running around the zone making sure everything was in place for this transition all that's left is for someone to step up" he tiredly added glancing at Danny.

"You… You mean m... me?" the teen Halfa stammered "I can't be a king"

"Yes Daniel you can, you are the best choice to keep the peace" Clockwork said.

A portal opened up near them and out walked Wulf and Frostbite with bundle of blankets "great one" "Amiko" they said not looking at Danny.

"the little great one's wounds and ailments have been healed" Frostbite told them while Wulf held out the blankets "she just needs sleep to finish stabilizing" the teens ran over to see a baby in the bundle.

"She's a baby…" tucker said stunned.

Frostbite nodded "yes it was a side effect to ensure she was completely stable and that there would be no problems with her body in the future."

"Will she remember?" Danny asked looking at Frostbite.

The yeti thought for a moment then answered "I do not know this was the first time and hopefully only time I've performed this operation"

Clockwork cleared his throat "if you want I can make it so she will"

Danny thought for a moment then shook his head looking at Dani "for now we'll let her grow on her own, let her have what she missed and when she is old enough we can bring this topic up again."

Tucker looked at Clockwork "this is all fine and dandy but why did you do this there must have been another way" he gestured to the empty field behind them.

"Ah young tucker, I chose the path I thought would be the best" Clockwork answered.

"How was this the best?!" Sam exclaimed finally looking up from Dani "you're revealing Danny's secret and hurting people!"

Clockwork stood up staring down the goth "Samantha I would appreciate it if you did not make accusations based on half the facts, this was the best way the people of the world needed to understand what their hero has gone through the only other way was to pressure them into a corner, showing his good intentions and while the people who went into the green tunnels are feeling pain they will only feel less than a tenth of what young Daniel felt and not nearly as long where the people in the blue tunnel won't even feel one twentieth of what he felt."

A few moments of tense silence happened till Dani broke it with a whimper.

"So what now?" Danny asked rocking the girl in his arms.

"Now we wait for your decision" Clockwork replied.

* * *

again no words can say how sorry i am but i'll try and send all of the remaining chapters out today there's only the last chapter that needs editing but it shouldn't take long talk to you guys at the end.


	14. Chapter 13

In the tunnels there was blackness till a projection of Clockwork appeared "people of amity I see you made your choice and I must say I am (disappointed/pleased) [depends on the tunnel] but you still are ignorant of the importance of this choice so I have decided to show you the past of the hero you (abandoned/follow) the projection vanished and everyone was separated the scene changed to a dark metal tube.

Not able to control their actions people felt their hands touch a metal wall as they walked down the light fading as they walked a small out dent pushed forward and they stopped confusion flowing through them as the tunnel was suddenly lit up with a glowing green light then there was pain along with a scream that tore out from everyone's mouth it stopped as suddenly as it started and everyone was left in the tunnel again panting slightly

"That was phantom's origin and was only a minor part of phantom's pain from that occurrence you will now watch and feel what he felt throughout the years since then and you will understand what this boy has given up for you" Clockworks voice said before the scene changed again to show Danny Fenton walking with his friends.

"I have a question" tucker said as they waited.

"what is it tuck?" Danny said looking up with Sam from the bundle in his arms.

"what if this doesn't work and your parents hate you" tucker said his face serious.

"tucker!" Jazz exclaimed.

"it is a possibility jasmine but I have that covered" Clockwork calmly explained.

"how?" Danny asked.

Clockwork waved his hand and a portal appeared where a blond man in his mid to late twenties walked out "meet the first lawyer for ghost's rights James Johnson Valentine he's proficient in both ghost law and human"

"nice to meet you Danny, Sam, tucker, and Jazz." James said giving each an easy grin his turquoise eye almost shining with goodwill

"should that happen young James here will take care of everything" Clockwork added patting James on the shoulder.

James nodded "I'm a Casper grad myself so there's no need for an introduction, the whole school knew about you four since middle school and was worried if you would be like your parents or not"

"not" team Phantom said at the same time startling James slightly with the resolution in their voices.

"anyways I feel like I owe an apology to you three" James said to the trio.

"why?" Danny asked setting Dani in a cradle Clockwork just made.

"Star and her friends haven't made your lives exactly easy" James replied rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"still don't know why you are apologizing" Tucker told him.

"yeah it's not like you made them do it, they made their own choices and will have to face them" Sam added.

"huh?"

"besides there's no reason to forgive them we never held it against them" Danny finished.

"Some of them" Sam grumbled Danny gave her a look before continuing.

"They're only human, so conflicts are normal... not to mention they're also only innocent children who think that popularity is everything"

Sam and tucker chortled slightly.

"What?" Danny asked glaring at them.

"Oh nothing just remembering freshmen year when you wanted to be a part of the A-listers so badly" Sam grinned.

"I've grown since then I don't care about that and I only need you guys" Danny huffed.

"You make it sound like you're not children yourselves" James said looking at the trio

Tucker scoffed, Sam chuckled darkly and Danny just gave him a sad smile "you can't fight for your life everyday against what we do while keeping your innocence intact"

Turning to Clockwork Danny strode over to stand in front of him "if... and this is a big if, but if I accepted the throne what would happen?"

"Not as much as you think at least not right away, in the beginning you will keep doing as you have been stopping ghosts and keeping people safe when you're older you'll take on a few more responsibilities but most of the work you'll have is voting on important issues involving the zone or ghosts in it and acting as a representative of the zone."

"oh" Danny said slightly disheartened

Clockwork smirked slightly "there are a few benefits as well. You will be able to communicate closer with the zone, you'll get a lair sooner and your lair will become the new pariah's keep."

The tunnels glow dimmed behind them after flashing once "that means that they are almost out… are you ready Daniel?" Clockwork asked.

Danny looked at Sam, tucker, and Jazz who all nodded "yeah Clockwork I think we are" the teen hero answered.

Clockwork gave a soft smile "then let us go and greet the public"


	15. Chapter 14

Clockwork waved his staff and the group was at amity park in front of city hall the tunnels opened up and the people of amity walked out looking pale and frightened.

"did everyone enjoy their trip?" Clockwork asked floating above them.

"why did you show us that?" a local religious leader asked stepping forward.

"To show you the truth" Clockwork replied.

"why didn't he reveal himself when this first happened?" a man called up.

"you give up on your hero and still have the gall to ask this?" Clockwork asked darkly.

The man blushed deeply as Clockwork continued. "Daniel should not have had to revealed himself, he didn't want the attention and he never owed not a single one of you anything and yet almost everything he did was for the good of the town as you all know now." Clockwork leveled a glare at the crowd "hindsight is always twenty/twenty and the past will always come back to haunt you"

"Well we never asked for him to save us" a person yelled out along with a few choruses of agreements.

"Daniel knew this but he felt like it was his duty to protect the weak from those who force their wills upon them, that it was his responsibility since it was his parent's portal the ghosts used and do you know what would have happened if he didn't do this?"

No one responded so Clockwork continued.

"You all would have been wiped out, the human race gone or under the control of a ghost. But this one child took a stand when no one made him and stood between you and the hoard of ghosts all while being treated as an evil being just for being something you don't understand"

Quite a few of the adult humans hung their heads in shame while Clockwork continued "I am old as old as time and yet very rarely have I seen someone give up so much just to be burned in return, tell me humans what if Daniel did reveal his ghost form what do you think would have happened?"

No one answered.

"Do you want to know why Daniel made the best choice" a giant screen opened up above the time ghost "here this is what would have happened to young Daniel" the screen changed to show Danny being tortured by the GIW, it changed to show him strapped to a chair his face twisted in a silent scream, it once again changed showing him in his phantom form but his eyes were dull and glassy as he stood in line with other soldiers.

A quite few people couldn't watch and turned away crying but most stood still watching as their hero went through that while tears slid down their faces.

"Do you understand now humans? What you gave up? Who you gave up?" Clockwork softly said his voice still reaching everyone though.

The police chief strode forwards a few feet from the crowd "I understand alright... we took a child for granted expecting him to always be there to save us from the villain never offering any help because we thought he was a ghost and didn't need it, but what I don't understand is why show us all of this if he's gone?"

"Who said he's gone?" Clockwork smirked waving his hand revealing Danny and the others standing there "Daniel always believed in second chances so I'm giving you humans one"

Clockwork floated down near Danny and the rest "really Clockwork?" the Halfa asked quirking an eyebrow "was that necessary?"

"Completely… no but I felt the need to do it anyways" Clockwork softly replied "let's just call it the final nail in the coffin. Go on they're waiting for their hero."

Danny nervously gulped "what do I say to them?" he asked Clockwork.

Clockwork gave him a soft smile "it doesn't matter as long as it comes from the heart"

Danny nodded setting his face into a determined look and walked up the front "so any questions?"

The crowd erupted with noise as everyone tried at once.

Danny panicked "whoa… whoa! calm down everyone!" he shouted, but the crowd was still louder as he tried to quell the crowd he didn't notice a pair shadows sneaking towards the stage.

Danny was startled by the flash of red, green, and blue turning to the side he saw Valerie in her red huntress outfit standing in front of him as if to shield him from something along with Clockwork who was glaring at the side of the stage where his parents stood with blasters.

Jazz, Sam, and Tucker rushed over leaving Dani with a very surprised James.

Danny's eyes hardened at the sight of Jack and Maddie holding blasters up at him "so this is how it goes huh?" he coldly asked pushing his way to the front.

"Give back our baby boy" Maddie yelled firing another blast towards him.

Danny scoffed creating a shield in front of him blocking the blast as he walked towards the two step by step "I cannot give back what was not taken mother" Danny spat.

"Impossible you have to be lying spook" Jack yelled firing off a blast of his own.

Danny continued not fazed by the blast that flew by his face "oh and how exactly would you know that? All your 'theories' on ghosts that have been proven wrong time and time again?"

Jack and Maddie took a step back but shook their heads and scowled again "Danny-boy if you're in there, fight the ghost your mom and I are rooting for you" Jack called out.

Danny shook his head "you still don't get it do you?" Danny transformed mid step "I am Danny, I always was, there was never a separate person called phantom" Danny gave a laugh "for geniuses you two are kind of slow on the upkeep, Fenton… Phantom, they're not even that different"

Danny came to a stop right in front of them "face it you two were wrong about ghosts and you were wrong about knowing me"

There was a noise above the three it was a set of GIW helicopter and agents jumped out sliding along ropes hanging from the bottom to the ground, Sam and the others wanted to rush to Danny's side but Clockwork held them back.

"watch for a moment you'll be surprised"

The Guys In White got in position around the three holding up Ecto-blasters.

Danny shifted into a fighting stance "how's this going to go boys?"

"Good thing you're here, maybe you can help us get this ghost out of our son" Maddie triumphantly said not seeing that the blasters weren't focused on Danny.

A large man walked through the circle towards them and held up a piece of paper "Jack and Madeline Fenton under the orders of the president of the united states you are under arrest for crimes against humanity and threatening the Halfa entity known as Daniel James Fenton/Phantom."

Everyone but Clockwork was stunned at this. "Wait… wait… wait… does this mean you're not hunting me?" Danny asked after a moment.

The large man looked at Danny over his sunglasses "we have our orders and not all of us are idiots"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck a blush dusting his cheeks "sorry about that"

The man gave him a half smirk "it's no problem Phantom, it let us see that problem, but don't let this fool you we still are keeping a eye on you"

Danny sighing stuck out his hand, "wouldn't have expected anything else"

The man gave him a brief and firm handshake before turning on his heel and leaving with Jack and Maddie in one of the copters.

Clockwork looked over the crowd "well I think this has been a very exciting day and I'm sure you all have questions but I believe Daniel needs some time to process all this, there will be a press conference soon to try and answer as many questions as possible." and with that the gang on the stage vanished from view along with the Foleys and the Manson's from the crowd.

* * *

that's right the fentons don't believe dannys still danny sad i know but i hinted at it the entire time (i think) either way i made a mistake in my thoughts its the last two maybe three chapters (most likely two) that need editing sorry but they're still coming out today it'll just take a little time while you wait please send in some reviews likes and favorites are nice but reviews are what can help me make the story better talk to you all when i get the final chapters done.


	16. Chapter 15

Upon appearing in the Manson house Danny noticed time was paused when he saw the others standing still he turned around to look at Clockwork "thanks for that Clockwork"

"It was no problem Daniel I do apologize about your parents but…" Clockwork started but Danny cut him off.

"It's fine we knew there was a chance for Jack and Maddie to do that it's just… it sucks that it came to that" Danny said running a hand through his hair.

Clockwork gave him a soft smile "I would love to stick around and chat but there are still things to do for your coronation"

Danny gave him a startled look "wait you're not done with that yet?"

"I may be the time guardian but there is only so much I can do in an amount of time Daniel and arguing with the council on this matter will take quite some time"

Danny gave the time ghost a wide smile "right talk to you later for my lessons"

Clockwork nodded "Remember Daniel there are forces who won't be happy with these changes on both the human and ghost sides. So be prepared for anything"

Danny's face shifted into a serious look "I know Clockwork"

Clockwork nodded leaving with the words "Good bye then Daniel" floating in the air after he was gone.

"Time start"

Jeremy Manson was stunned to see one moment he was in a crowd of people and the next he was his mansion looking around he saw Danny standing there with Sam his little girl their friend Tucker and Danny's sister along with another man he didn't know who was holding a baby. And Pamela was with a stormy look walking over to them.

"Thanks for holding onto her James" Danny said walking up and taking the infant from the blond twenty something.

"Yeah it was no problem I was just surprised when she showed up in my arms" James said with a smile that quickly faded when he saw Pamela Manson stalking over "trouble at 6 o'clock"

Danny quickly understood and handed Danielle over to Jazz before turning to face the angry mother behind him. "Pamela" he coldly said as she got into his face.

"Freak" she spat at him "who said you could bring my Sammy-kins with you against all those dangerous ghosts"

"Mom!" Sam yelled in protest.

Danny didn't flinch at Pamela's seething anger and just stared her straight in the eyes while calmly saying "if I could have I wouldn't have let anyone join but they kept coming out when they knew I was patrolling; you saw my memories you know I did everything I could've"

"You could've..." she started before Jeremy put a hand on her shoulder and cut her off

"No Pammy we both know that he wouldn't have been able to stop her" Jeremy looked Danny in the eyes "I was wrong about you Daniel I thought you would end up being a bad influence on my baby girl, but you were probably the best one"

Danny rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

"And I'm sorry for all the trouble we humanity have caused you Daniel" Jeremy added.

Sam and Pamela were stunned by this turnabout from him, Ida was proud of her son and was watching with an approving look along with the rest of the group.

"I can't promise we'll be completely welcoming in the beginning, but we'll try, and I can honestly say I'm glad Sam choice you" Jeremy held out a hand and Danny shook it.

"Thank you for the chance Mr. Manson" Danny said warmly.

Jeremy pulled Danny slightly closer "and I don't want to have any grandbabies for quite some time young man" he added in a joking threatening tone that the others could just hear.

Danny and Sam blushed massively while Tucker burst into laughter with his dad and Ida while Jazz, Angela and James chuckled, and Pamela was still stunned.

"Jeremy!" she gasped.

"Pammy we can't change Sammy's opinion or her choice so the only thing I can do is tell the truth" Jeremy replied pulling his wife into a hug.

"There might be a small problem with what you want, Mr. Manson" Tucker said recovering alongside his father, Ida was still cackling slightly.

"Oh?" Jeremy said directing a glare at Danny.

"Not like that dad" Sam said quickly coming to Danny's defense.

"How recent was did the tunnels go?" Danny asked.

"A week before this all started" Angela answered.

"Okay" Danny turned to face Jeremy and Pamela "well you remember the clone Vlad made of me?"

Jeremy and Pamela nodded "can't believe we voted for that man" she huffed.

"Well Danielle wasn't a perfect clone of me, Vlad realized that that the first method wasn't working so he tried a new method of combining my DNA with someone else" Danny walked over and got Danielle from Jazz before walking back over "I would like you two to meet Danielle Rose Fenton, Sam and I's daughter"

Jeremy reached out with shaking hands picking up the small bundle holding her, so Pamela could see "she's got your nose" she noted reaching out and brushing a small lock of hair aside, Jeremy looked up "I thought she was a preteen?"

"She was, but according to a friend of mine she was unstable, so he had to stabilize her, and I guess a side effect was she got younger."

Ida clapped her hands drawing everyone's attention "I think everyone can agree this has been a very exciting day why don't we go to sleep early and let this change sink in."

"That sounds like a good idea" Maurice yawned wrapping an arm around Angela "We'll talk later"

* * *

finished editing and sorry if jermy seemed too diffrent i felt it was right for the story and that he was more accepting than pamela would be at first since he wasn't the one really forcing sam to be girly in the show (that i remember)


	17. Chapter 16

here it is the last chapter of cw fury a year of work and i've finally reached the end hope you all have enjoyed.

* * *

The group split up most of the group taking a room in the Manson's house while James went home to talk to his own family. A few hours later Danny was sitting in a guest bed looking out the window up towards the sky when a hand knocked on the window "wondered when you would show up" he said opening the window to see Valerie floating on her hover board.

"can we talk somewhere else?" she asked her voice gravely and rough,

"sure." Danny replied transforming leading the way he stopped high above the town just over the cloud line "never thought we'd be talking like this"

Valerie kept quiet.

"it's a nice night isn't it? Flying has always been my favorite part of this" Danny continued his back to Valerie who had started trembling.

"why?" she whispered.

"Why what?" Danny asked glancing over his shoulder a faint smile on his face.

"Why are you being nice, why don't you hate me?" Valerie screamed. Danny turned to moon again.

"I never have or will" Danny calmly replied.

"why? I hunted you shot at you, hurt you... oh god! I... I tried to torture you! how can you be so calm, your parents tried to hurt you today but here you are talking about the sky and moon, aren't you even a little angry!?" Valerie was huffing from her rant the two sat for a few moments while she regained her breath.

"I never held it against you that you hunted me Val, I wanted to tell you the truth, but you had let your anger get in the way and I was never sure what would happen if I had told you" Danny said slowly.

"I wouldn't do that your human" Valerie blurted.

Danny smiled knowingly "I know now before I was never sure what if Vlad had manipulated you again or what if you decided that I wasn't human enough to be treated like one, I mean you dumped me to hunt me you can see the irony in that right? You came and saved me though, you jumped in front of the shot meant for me."

Valerie stayed quiet watching Danny's back.

"But your vendetta was only part of the reason the other was it just so much easier to keep lying, keeping everyone in the dark and letting everyone believe that little wimpy Danny Fenton was a freaky loser going nowhere fast, at first if I had known that everything would turn out fine I would have let my secret out in a heartbeat, but I was scared that I wouldn't be seen as human then after the freak show incident in the first summer, where I found out what would happen I realized it would be much easier to keep it a secret to not have to deal with the burden of being constantly watched so I changed it that no one remembered that hadn't already known."

Danny took a deep shuddering breath "as for my par… Jack and Maddie I knew it was a possibility just like you, for them their hatred of phantom was a much more gradual slope like at the beginning I was just another ghost to catch and study but I guess somewhere along the line they took it to a personal level like phantom was making fun of them and their years of research, so that made the hate so much more firm, I don't hate them but I'm disappointed that was their choice I made peace with that quite some time ago"

"Why though? You're allowed to get angry about this"

"Because I still have people who care about me and I don't feel like getting angry will solve anything Jazz would probably say I'm suppressing my emotions but if anything, I feel more at peace than before this all happened"

"Jazz has quite the sharp tongue she chewed me out before the tunnels, broke down my entire argument before I could think of any good points to defend myself"

"Sorry about that" Danny chuckled.

Valerie shook her head "no she was right I was just being a stubborn little girl who was angry that I lost what wasn't that important"

The two sat looking at the sky a peaceful quiet had settled between them.

"What about that Clockwork ghost couldn't he fix this? You know turn back time, so you can try again?" Valerie asked breaking the silence.

Danny shook his head.

"Why not?"

"He more than likely could, but wouldn't since he doesn't like altering the timeline in too drastic measures unless he sees we're taking a path towards destruction of everything he always choices the path with the best outcome, so I'll trust him" Danny gave Valerie a big smile "besides I've got plenty of family still that loves me"

Valerie nodded a blush on her cheeks "yeah… I should go dad's waiting at home and I'm sure you're tired"

Watching her fly away Danny chuckled softly "don't be a stranger, stop by every once and a while Danielle would love to see her auntie Val" he called out, Valerie looked over her shoulder and Danny swore he saw a bright grin as she called back.

"Sure thing"

Danny sighed softly looking up at the moon once more before letting a single tear fall from his eye "I've been strong and good so, far right?"

"Of course, Daniel" a voice said from besides him as Clockwork appeared "but even the strongest of souls need a break and to cry every once and awhile"

Danny took a deep breath "thanks Clockwork but I think I'm fine for now" he turned to face the time ghost a bright smile on his face.

"Of course, you are Daniel but remember, I am always here if you need" Clockwork comforted.

Danny smile faltered slightly "I'll keep it in mind, good night clockwork"

"Good night Daniel"

Clockwork sat there watching the city for a few moments longer alone before releasing a long soft sigh of his own "all is how it should be"

* * *

i know i left something open like vlad and how the long run will turn out but that will be addressed in the next part of the story, sadly i've not started it yet and i want to focus on finishing phantom trip along with the others that i've let sit collecting dust so it'll be a while but i do plan on keeping the story going (like doing the interview) so please be Patient and wait for me, finally thanks you all for reading i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
